Give Love A Second Chance
by divcon
Summary: Can past transgressions be forgiven? Can Sebastian be forgiven for his previous behaviour and have the relationship with Blaine that he always wanted after all? Rated M for later chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Even though I love Klaine I was intrigued by Seblaine so I thought I'd see what I could do with these two boys. I hope you enjoy. Please send me some reviews if you feel like it. I will try to update regularly but I can't promise. I hope you stick with me. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Blaine sat in the corner of the coffee shop nursing his drink. He didn't want to admit it but he was hiding. He couldn't face seeing any of the glee club members at the moment. He was sure that they would know that he and Kurt had split up even though it had only happened a few hours ago. The grapevine worked exceedingly fast. Thankfully this coffee shop was not a hangout for the New Direction guys. He hoped to have at least a few hours before anyone found him. Ever since Kurt had gone to New York their relationship hadn't been the same. They had promised to make the 'long – distance' relationship work but clearly he had been trying harder than Kurt had been. When Kurt had told him that he didn't think that things were working, Blaine had felt his heart break into a million pieces. Kurt had said that he still loved him but that he was so busy in New York and he needed to concentrate on his studies. Blaine thought that he grunted a couple of times during the conversation but Kurt hardly noticed. Before he could get his voice back and try to get Kurt to change his mind, Kurt had said that he was sorry one more time and had ended the call. Blaine had stared at his phone while his tears ran down his cheeks. That had been two hours ago and he had made his way here to hide. When he'd arrived, he had gone directly to a table and made sure that he sat in the corner where he could watch the door. When the waitress had come over, he had ordered his coffee and waited. What a great way to celebrate Christmas. He had planned to do so much with Kurt this year but now it appeared that he would be spending it all alone.

Sebastian walked by the coffee shop and as was his habit, he looked inside to see if he could see anyone he knew. He almost didn't see him sitting in the corner; compared to the rest of the shop it was quite dark there. He was also alone, which was very unusual. Normally Blaine was surrounded by those other McKinley kids and they wouldn't let him within spitting distance of the other boy. Sebastian scanned the room once more, checking to see if he'd missed the other kids but he hadn't. He decided to go in and see if he could talk to the guy who had captured his heart earlier this year. He expected Blaine to see him and to tell him to go away but even though Blaine was looking directly at him, he hadn't seemed to notice him at all. It was only when he actually reached the table, that he noticed that Blaine's eyes were red and swollen and full of sorrow. Stopping in front of Blaine, Sebastian waited until Blaine looked up at him before speaking.

"What do want Sebastian?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe it's not such a good time though. Are you alright?"

Blaine stared up at the boy who had caused so much trouble between him and Kurt. As soon as he thought about Kurt, he could feel his eyes welling up again. He didn't want to cry in front of Sebastian.

"Look Sebastian, no, it's not a good time. Could you just leave me alone, please?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." Sebastian said but before he turned away he had to say one more thing. "I'm sorry Blaine. For everything I did to you and Kurt. I just wanted to let you know that and to tell you that if you need anything all you have to do is ask. So, goodbye."

Blaine watched him walk away but before he had reached half way, Blaine heard himself call out. Slowly Sebastian turned around and raised his eyebrows and waited. Blaine nodded and Sebastian made his way back to the table. When he reached it, Blaine nodded to the chair beside him. Sebastian sat down and just looked at the other boy, waiting for Blaine to start the conversation. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the waitress came over and asked if they would like to order anything. Blaine asked for another cup and then looked over at Sebastian who placed an order for a coffee and a toasted sandwich as he had found out that he was quite hungry. When she left, the two boys sat in silence for another minute before Sebastian heard Blaine sigh. Something had happened, he just didn't know what it was but if he had to guess, he would say that it had something to do with that prissy boyfriend of Blaine's. If that little primadonna had hurt him, Sebastian would be out for blood. True, he had hurt him with the way he had acted but it had been because he'd fallen for the guy and not because he wanted to hurt him for no reason. Still he waited in silence for Blaine to tell him what had happened.

"Kurt broke up with me." Blaine said suddenly causing Sebastian to frown and reach for his hand. It told him how upset Blaine was when he didn't pull his hand away from his. Sebastian kept his hand over Blaine's hand and let his thumb rub against the other boy's knuckles.

"I'm sorry, are you OK?'

"No, not really. Why did he tell me that we would make it work and then dump me only six months later? Sure, we spent a lot of time together over the summer break but we didn't even make it three months once he'd moved to New York. Do you think he's found someone else?"

"Blaine, I don't know. If he has, then he's crazy. You are perfect. Sorry, you didn't need to hear me say that. Not now anyway."

Blaine smiled at Sebastian and he turned his hand over and squeezed the other boy's hand. He was surprised that he had opened up to Sebastian in this way but it was very easy. Maybe it said something that he could talk to Sebastian when he had been actively avoiding everyone else.

"Thank you Sebastian, that's kind to say. I thought that we were going to be together forever. I love him so much and I thought that he loved me the same way. Clearly I was wrong. God, it hurts so much. What am I supposed to do now? I don't know if I can stay at McKinley any more. I only went there because that was where Kurt was. I don't' want to have to put up with the pity looks from the other guys."

"Come back to Dalton. Do your senior year with us, re-join the Warblers."

"I don't know if I can do that. My folks took quite a hit during the GFC. To be honest I don't' know if they could afford to send me back."

"Would it hurt to ask and even if they couldn't, you could probably apply for a scholarship. Based on your previous academic achievements there and your participation in the Warblers you would be more than eligible."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian and watched the other boy intently. He knew that Sebastian wanted to be with him and he didn't know if going back to Dalton was the answer. He wasn't ready to start a new relationship so he didn't want to encourage Sebastian in any way. But he also didn't want to go back to McKinley and face the rest of glee club let alone the rest of the school. He didn't want to have people talk behind his back. At least at Dalton he could set the boundaries. Maybe even tell them that he had ended things. He would talk to his parents tonight and see what they had to say. Even though he hadn't lied about the GFC, he knew that his folks hadn't been happy when he'd transferred so maybe they would be fine with him returning to Dalton after all. But first things first, he had to set things straight with Sebastian.

"I'll think about it but first off I need to make sure that you understand something. I'm not ready to start another relationship. If I come back to Dalton, we can only be friends. Can you do that? I can't have you behaving like you did last year. I'm not ready to deal with that."

"I can do that, I promise. I won't push. I will be your friend and I'll help you through this."

"OK. First, I will talk to mum and dad and see what they have to say about it. Thank you for listening to me Sebastian."

"Anytime Blaine." Sebastian responded as he stood up to leave. "Call me if you want to talk any more. Let me know what you decide. See you around."

Sebastian stood up and smiled at Blaine before he turned around and walked out of the coffee shop. His smile remained on his face all the way back to his house. He had honestly thought that he had lost any chance with Blaine after the idiotic way he had behaved last year but what he had done was nothing to what that moron had just done to Blaine. If he was Kurt, he would have never let Blaine go. The boy was amazing and if he had a chance to be with him he certainly wouldn't throw it away. When he got home, Sebastian was surprised to see some of his fellow Warblers waiting for him and they didn't look happy.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What the hell were you saying to Blaine at the coffee shop, he looked devastated?" Jeff asked.

Before he could answer, Thad continued to interrogate him. "We warned you not to interfere with Kurt and Blaine anymore. We told you that if you didn't stop, you would no longer be welcome in the Warblers."

Sebastian could see that the others were going to start in on him as well so he held up his hands to stop them and when they stopped talking and just glared at him, he took a deep breath, trying to decide how much to tell them. It wasn't his place to tell them what an arse Kurt had been so he decided on telling them the most basic information.

"Before you continue, let me say something. I didn't say anything to Blaine that upset him. He was already like that when I ran into him. He has had some bad news recently and I was just talking to him, trying to help him. That's all. I promised you guys that I would leave them alone and I have but that doesn't mean that I won't try to help Blaine whenever and however I can. After all, once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?

Nick looked over at the other guys who were standing there and they all nodded. They all believed that and they were all ashamed of the way they had behaved last year and they didn't want anyone to act that way again. Even though they had all behaved abysmally, it was Sebastian that had led the charge. When the rest of them had realised what they had done, each of them had gone to Kurt and Blaine and had apologised for their behaviour, all of them except for Sebastian. He had only apologised after Dave had attempted suicide. Now Nick was wondering what had happened to Blaine. He turned to Sebastian and gave him an enquiring stare. Clearly he knew what had happened but would he tell them if he was asked directly? He decided to give it a try.

"What happened to him Sebastian?"

"That's up to Blaine to tell you if and when he's ready. Just don't push him." With that he smiled at his fellow Warblers and turned to head inside. "So, do you want to stay and jam for a bit?"

All of the guys nodded and they followed him into his house. Sebastian smiled, knowing that his fellow Warblers trusted him again, or at least more than they did after everything that had gone on.

Blaine watched as Sebastian walked out of the coffee shop and shook his head. Who would have thought that it would be Sebastian that he would talk to about this? Although in some way, it made sense. He couldn't talk to the guys from New Directions because even though they were his friends too and they had actually stood by him when Kurt had sort of cheated on him last year but he had to be honest with himself, they were Kurt's friends first and he had always known that. Even though Sebastian had been a total arse, Blaine had to admit that in the beginning he had intrigued by the other boy, his brashness had been interesting. He'd never come across anyone who had been so forthright. Only Kurt had ever intrigued him as much and it was at that moment that everything came crashing back down and he remembered that Kurt had just broken his heart by ending their relationship. Now he had to think about what he wanted to do, stay at McKinley or return to Dalton. He didn't want to make a rash decision so he would think it over and talk to his parents. After all if they couldn't afford to send him back, the decision would be taken out of his hands.

Standing up, he dropped some money on the table to cover his bill and a tip and he walked out into the sunshine that seemed to mock his dark mood. He walked back to his car, not really noticing anything that was going on around him and he walked straight into someone causing him to lift his head. As he looked up he could see that the person he'd bumped into was one of the last people he wanted to see, Mr Schuester.

"Hey Blaine, you OK buddy?"

"I'm fine thanks Mr Schue. How are you?"

"All's good. Miss Pillsbury and I have just been looking at wedding cakes."

"So you are still having a New Year's Eve wedding?"

"Yep, everyone is coming back. Has Kurt told you when exactly he's getting back?"

"Umm. No, he hasn't said anything to me. Sorry to be rude Mr Schue, but I have to go. I'll see you on Monday at school."

"Sure thing, see you then Blaine."

Blaine quickly walked away. He'd completely forgotten about the wedding. He would have to face not only Kurt but everyone else who had moved on. How would he be able to do that? It was only a couple of weeks away. Not only did he have to get through Christmas, now he had to face the wedding as well. Should he apologise to Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury and just not go? But could he do that to them? He was singing lead in one of the songs at the reception. Damn, he had so much to think about. When he reached his house, Blaine could see that neither of his parents was home so he made his way inside and went directly to his room. The first thing he saw was the prom photo of the both of them. That photo was taken on top of that silly dinosaur but it had been so much fun that night. Grabbing the photo, he fell onto his bed and held the frame close to his chest. He could feel his eyes well up all over again. He loved Kurt so much and this is what he feared would happen. He had been preparing himself for it before Kurt had graduated but Kurt had told him that they would make it work and Blaine had believed him. And now he wasn't prepared at all. He had never felt so bad, not even after he'd been beaten up years before. He closed his eyes are more tears started to fall, he felt so drained. And that was how his mother found him hours later, curled up on his bed, clutching that photo. She could tell that he'd been crying, his cheeks were red and on closer inspection his eyelashes were damp. It pained her whenever any of her children were hurt and she always worried about her baby particularly when he came out as being gay. She wanted to be able to take care of him forever, protect him from ever getting hurt but she knew that she had to let him live his life and that meant that he would get hurt every now and then. When she removed the photo from his hands Blaine murmured softly but she just gently brushed his forehead and he settled back into slumber. She covered him with a blanket from the end of the bed and turned off his light. As she entered the living room, her husband stood up and handed her a drink.

"Is Blaine home?"

"He's in bed. I think something has happened Ben. He looks so sad, even if he is asleep."

"Ruth honey, he'll tell us what it is when he's ready. Come and sit with me."

Ruth and Ben Anderson sat together on the couch and talked softly about the family plans for Christmas. They had a loving relationship that all their children aspired to duplicate.

Blaine was awoken by the ring of his phone. Rolling over he groped for his phone, wondering who had put the blanket over him. However that thought was quickly chased away when he read the name on the caller display. It was Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's one more chapter before I go to bed. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kurt sat on his bed and listened as the phone continued to ring. Maybe Blaine wasn't going to answer and to be honest he didn't expect him to. The phone call earlier today could have been handled better. Hell, he shouldn't have done it over the phone but he hadn't wanted to drag it out. He knew that he'd be back in Lima in a couple of weeks but he hadn't wanted to wait, not when he knew in his heart that he wasn't feeling the same way he was before he had left. He didn't want to hurt Blaine but he knew that if he had let it go on any longer it would have only been harder to do. He had spoken to Rachel the previous night at dinner and he had also rung Mercedes that morning before he'd rung Blaine. Both girls had told him to be sure before he did anything and he had been sure when he'd rung him. So he had to wonder why he was ringing him again so soon. He had told himself it was to make sure that Blaine was ok but in his heart he knew that that wasn't why. He was worried that he'd made the wrong decision, that he'd let the best thing that had ever happened to him go.

Blaine held the phone but didn't answer it. Why would Kurt be ringing him? He so desperately wanted to answer but he also didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He knew that if he did, he would start crying again and that was the one thing he didn't want to do in front of Kurt. He wouldn't let him know how hurt he was. Resolutely he placed the phone on the bedside table without answering it and walked into his bathroom. Turning on the shower, he closed the door behind him as he stepped under the flow of water, effectively shutting out the sound of the phone. Resting his head against the tiles, he let the tears fall. Kurt must know that he couldn't talk to him, that it would hurt him to much. He thought that his boyfriend, or should he say ex-boyfriend, was more considerate than that but then again, he had just dumped him over the phone earlier today. He let the hot water run over his body for the next few minutes before he turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked back into his room. Thankfully the phone was now silent. Grabbing some fresh clothes, he quickly got dressed and walked out to the living room to find his parents cuddling of the couch.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"Hey mum. Yeah I'm ok, well not really but I think I will be."

"What happened mate?"

"Kurt and I have split up." Blaine swallowed quickly so he could stop the tears that were threatening to fall again. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I want to go back to Dalton but only if you guys can afford it. I don't want to put your into any financial trouble."

"Come here kiddo." His dad said as he patted the couch between him and his wife. When Blaine had sat down, his dad put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently. "Of course you can go back if that's what you really want. We can still afford it, we're not completely broke but you need to be sure. Why don't you think it over for the rest of the weekend and we'll talk more about it tomorrow night."

"Thanks dad. So what's been happening in your lives today?"

He and his parents sat for the next hour talking about their day. Pretty soon, his mum got up to make some dinner leaving his dad and him to continue talking. He realised once again how much he loved his family and how much they loved him. His parents hadn't even blinked when he said that he wanted to go back to Dalton. That in itself told him how much they loved him. He had been so nervous before he'd come out to them, not knowing how they would react but not only had his parents been fine about it all, so had his brother Andrew and his sister Olivia. He knew that not everyone was so lucky. When dinner was ready, they sat down around the table and their conversation continued. They talked about all sorts of things including what Blaine was thinking about regarding school. That his parents were so involved in his life often freaked out his friends a little bit but his whole family was like this. They tended to talk things over with each other and it had always been this way. Even when he and his brother and sister had been younger. After dinner he went back into his room to do some of his homework. An hour later his phone rang again. Nervously looking at the caller display he was happy to see that it wasn't Kurt. Reaching out, he picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine, it's Rachel. How are you doing?"

"Hi Rachel, I don't really want to talk about it. Clearly Kurt told you."

"Yeah he did and I'm really sorry. I know what it's like. When Finn broke up with me it hurt me so much and I thought that I would never get over it."

"Yeah but Finn did that so that you would go to New York and follow your dream to go and work on Broadway. You know that he still loves you. I can't say the same for Kurt; clearly he wanted to move on without me."

"Oh Blaine, I don't think that that is why. I know you won't believe this but Kurt is hurting as well."

"Oh Rachel, please don't. Kurt broke my heart when he dumped me today and to be honest I really don't want to talk about him or it at the moment. So I'm sorry Rachel but I have to go. Say hello to Finn for me next time you talk to him. Goodbye Rachel."

"Goodbye Blaine."

Blaine put his phone back down on his desk and returned to his homework. He had known that the others would have known and he'd been right. He'd also been right that they would defend Kurt and he wasn't in the mood to hear that right now. If Rachel knew that meant that pretty much the rest of the glee club would know by now. She would have told Finn who would have told Puck who would have told Quinn and so on and so on. How would he face them all on Monday? They would all try to comfort him while defending Kurt and he didn't think that he could handle that. He knew that lots of people went through break-ups, hell half of New Directions had gone out and broken up with the other half, but when it was happening to you it just made it that much harder.

Pushing his book away, Blaine rubbed his hands through his hair and knew that he wouldn't achieve anything of value tonight so he grabbed his pyjamas and got changed. After brushing his teeth and cleaning his face, he hopped into bed and prayed that sleep would come quickly. Thankfully sleep came a lot quicker than he thought it would and surprisingly, he slept well, he had no dreams of any kind, good or bad. When he got up in the morning he could smell the breakfast that his mother was cooking and he smiled. She always cooked up a huge breakfast every Sunday. As he reached the kitchen he heard laughter and he knew that they had visitors and it didn't take him long to find out who it was.

"Blainey poo. How are you baby?"

"Hey Liv, I'm fine. How are you?" Blaine asked as he hugged his older sister while nodding to her husband. "Hey Pete, you keeping her under control?"

Peter just laughed at that while Olivia playfully punched her younger brother before whispering that they would talk later.

"Anyway, we didn't just come over for breakfast; we have something to tell you all."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Well, you are about to become grandparents. I'm pregnant!"

Blaine looked at his mum who was crying which prompted his sister to go over to her and embrace her. His dad shook Peter's hand before he enveloped his son-in-law in a hug as well. Blaine smiled at them all. He was going to be an uncle. How cool was that, he needed to tell Kurt. And it was at that moment that the smile left his face and his heart dropped. Kurt was no longer interested in his life and his family. And it was something that he would have to get used to. His sister chose that moment to look over at him and he could tell from the look on his face that he hadn't hidden his feelings very well. As she made to walk over to him, he shook his head and mouthed later to her. She nodded and proceeded to sit down at the table to eat breakfast. For the next hour there was lots of laughter and Blaine once again thanked God for his family.

Just as he was about to excuse himself from the table his phone started to ring. He apologised to his family as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine, it's Sebastian. I hope you don't mind that I'm calling you. I just wanted to check up on you, see how you are doing."

"It's fine Sebastian and I'm doing a little better than yesterday."

"Really?"

"Well maybe not by much but as they say, take each day as it comes. And I just had some great news. I'm about to become an uncle. My sister is preggers."

"Hey, that's great man. Have you thought any more about what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yeah I have and I've spoken to my parents and they are ok with me moving back but we are going to talk more about it tonight. I've just got to get through today."

"Well you are more than welcome to come over here. Some of the guys will be coming over. We are working on our sectionals piece. As long as you don't pass on any information to McKinley that is."

"Sounds great. What time?"

"Around 1 is when the others are getting here. Come on over around then. Do you have my address?"

Blaine told him that he didn't so Sebastian quickly gave it to him before they hung up. When he hung up the phone, Blaine turned around to see his sister leaning in the door watching him intently.

"Well I know that that wasn't Kurt. Mum told me what happened. You ok kiddo?"

"Not really but maybe someday I will. Why did he do it to me Liv? What was I doing wrong?"

Olivia opened her arms and Blaine walked into them. He'd always looked up to his sister and sought out her advice.

"Baby, don't think that. You did nothing wrong. Kurt is the one in the wrong. You are great and if he couldn't see that then you are better off without him. Trust me ok. One day he will realise that he made a humongous mistake in letting you go."

"Thanks Livvy, I needed to hear that."

"So, who was on the phone then?"

"That was Sebastian. He goes to Dalton."

"Hang on. Sebastian, as in the guy who threw that rock salt filled slushie at you last year? The one that nearly blinded you? Why is he calling you?"

"Yes, it's the same guy. We've moved on from that incident and I've forgiven him. Actually I saw him yesterday not long after Kurt called me and we had a good talk. He helped me out."

"What's with that tone of voice?"

Blaine tried to act innocent but he knew what she meant and his blush gave him away. She smiled at him but said nothing more. If her brother could find something to smile and blush about given everything that had happened to him yesterday she was happy about that, at least for now.

Blaine gave her a final hug before excusing himself and returning to his room to finish his homework. Even if he did decide to go back to Dalton, he couldn't let his schoolwork slip. Dalton prided itself on having high achieving students, hell; he prided himself on his high standards in his schoolwork. So for the next few hours he hit the books, finishing his homework and working on a couple of assignments that were due in a few weeks. It was only when his mother called him for lunch that he realised that he was actually very hungry. Not wanting to be disturbed through lunch he left his phone in his room.

Kurt dialled Blaine's number again and hoped that he would pick up the phone this time. But as the phone continued to ring he realised that Blaine might never pick up another phone call from him again and it hurt to acknowledge this. Rachel had called him earlier this morning and told him that she had spoken to Blaine the night before and he hadn't sounded very good. This had just caused Kurt more pain. He was started to wish that he had never made that call yesterday. Maybe he had been too hasty in his decision.

Blaine pulled up in front of Sebastian's house and could tell that many of the other Warblers were already here. Their cars were parked outside. He immediately recognised Jeff's, Nick's and Thad's cars as well as Jeremy's, Kevin's and Aaron's. He smiled to himself, remembering all the fun times he had with theses guys as well as David and Wes back at Dalton. This was probably exactly what he needed today. As he got out of his car, another one pulled up behind him. He saw Jon at the wheel while Chris, Nathan and Connor were his passengers. So if every car had brought this many guys, most of the Warblers were inside Sebastian's house. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

"Blaine, my man. Didn't know you were going to be here today. Hope you're not here to spy on us. I'd hate to have to kick your behind."

"Nah Jon, I thought I'd join you for the day. Just like old times. That ok with you?"

"Hell yeah, let's go and have some fun. Maybe you can get Sebastian to lighten up a bit. He's more of a slave driver than Wes ever was if you can believe that."

"Now that is something I have to see. Wes was merciless."

"Trust us, he's worse."

The boys just laughed as they made their way into the house. Sebastian greeted them

at the front door and when he saw Blaine his smile grew even wider. He couldn't

help himself. He'd never gotten over his feelings for him and now here he was in his

home.

"Welcome guys. We're all set up in the rumpus room. Blaine follow me, I'll show

you the way."

Blaine followed behind him as they walked through the magnificent hallway towards the back of the house. Blaine knew that Sebastian's family was rich, most of the boys at Dalton came from wealthy families but Sebastian's wealth seemed so much greater than any of the others if he were to judge by this house alone.

"Are your parents here?"

"Nah, they're in France for the next couple of months. So it's just me and the staff here and they love me so I can pretty much do whatever I want as long as it's not illegal."

Blaine just laughed and shook his head. This was the Sebastian that he first met. So cocky and self-assured. And if he had to admit it to himself, he liked that and it didn't hurt that he had an arse that didn't quit. That thought pulled Blaine up short. Where the hell had it come from? He was broken up about Kurt, why was he looking at another guy's arse? He hadn't realised that he'd stopped walking until Sebastian looked around at him.

"You ok Blaine?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, just looking at some of the artwork. Are they all originals?"

"Yeah, mum's a bit of an art freak. Come on, the guys are waiting." He said as he turned back around and continued down the hallway with his hands in his pockets which caused his already tight jeans to hug his arse even tighter and Blaine could feel his own jeans beginning to get a lot tighter as well. He couldn't believe that he was reacting this way. He shouldn't be looking at another boy, let alone Sebastian. Sure he had peaked his interest last year but this was just ridiculous. He was supposed to be in love with Kurt and even though their relationship was over, his feelings should still be there and they were but now what he had felt for Sebastian was bubbling to the surface and he wasn't sure if he wanted to push it down any more. Where was the harm in enjoying the view? Because, damn, the boy was hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I hope to write some more tomorrow but I'm sure I will have another chapter ready by the end of the week. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope they're not too bad. Please send me some reviews as I love to hear what you have to say.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hey guys, look who's here." Sebastian said as he entered the rumpus room. The rest of the Warblers who were in the room looked around and a loud noise erupted as the guys all came over to welcome Blaine. Blaine just laughed at them all and diverted all of their questions with a smile. Most of the questions were of concern about what had happened to him. So they clearly knew that something was wrong but not what exactly. He glanced over at Sebastian to see him smile softly and shrug his shoulder.

"They asked but I told them that it was up to you to tell them what was what."

"Thanks for that." Blaine replied but he continued to remain quiet. He knew that these guys would have his back no matter what and that was all he needed to know. He wasn't sure if what he wanted to tell them but he knew that he had to tell them something. He told the guys to back up and give him some room. He looked around at all of his friends and decided to go with the truth.

"Kurt and I have broken up. He ended it yesterday."

There was a general cry of outrage from his friends and he took comfort from their angry words. They continued like this for at least another twenty minutes before Blaine was able to get them to settle down. He thanked them all once more but then told them that he was he to sing and have some fun. When the guys agreed, Sebastian started the music. The house was suddenly filled with the sounds of 'Love Today' and the guys started laughing and dancing.

"Is this what you're singing at sectionals?" Blaine asked, looking over at Sebastian.

"Nah, this is just something to blow off steam. We still have to work out a set list for Sectionals. Luckily they moved Sectionals to mid February. I don't know but it makes it easier. We can get over Christmas and the Winter Festival. If you come back you will have to join us."

"That depends on whether Mr Flanagan lets me rejoin the Warblers."

"I'm sure he will. He'd be crazy not to. You've got a great voice."

"Thanks Sebastian. I have to admit that I've missed singing with the guys. So are you on the 'council'?"

Sebastian looked away quickly and Blaine could tell that there was a story behind his actions. Blaine didn't push him but just watched as the other guys mucked around singing along with the Mika song. Jeff and Nick were hamming it up big time and Blaine laughed at their antics realising again how much he had missed hanging out with all of these guys. Turning his head he saw that Sebastian was watching him.

"What?"

"You look happy. It's good to see."

"You know what? I am happy. Thank you for inviting me over. Do you do this often?"

Again, Sebastian looked away and this time Blaine wasn't going to let it go.

"OK, spill. What is going on?"

Sebastian looked back at Blaine and knew that the time had come to tell him what had happened after Regionals. It wasn't like he hadn't deserved it but he didn't really like to look back, he never had. But Blaine was continuing to watch him so Sebastian closed his eyes for a second and then told him.

"After everything that happened, after what I had done to you, I was put on a suspension from the Warblers. They guys decided that I needed to learn some humility. I had tended to be a bit of an arse before that and they had had enough. I was told that if I didn't smarten up I would be off the Warblers for good."

"And you accepted this?"

"Not at first, trust me. I was so angry and I had no intention of leaving for any amount of time. I had sung lead and now they wanted to push me out. I was having none of it but no matter what I said, the rest of the group had decided that I needed to have this time out. Not only for myself but for the whole group."

"And what about now? They all seem to be happy to have you back."

"Yeah, but they watch me and are pretty quick to pull me up if I put a foot out of line. If I was completely honest, it was probably the best thing that could have happened. I had become so used to doing whatever I wanted to do and not having to answer to anyone. My folks travel quite a bit so I had no-one to really tell me what I could and couldn't do."

"Well it suits you. I like this Sebastian a lot more than the old one."

"So you do like me then?" Sebastian said jokingly but he watched Blaine intently.

Blaine couldn't look directly at him so he lowered his eyes and he realised that he was blushing. Damn, what the hell was going on? He shouldn't be acting like this around Sebastian. He and Kurt had only broken up the previous day. Shaking his head, he walked off without responding to his question and he joined the rest of the guys as they started a new song and for the next couple of hours they sang and Blaine felt amazing. He felt so comfortable amongst these guys. He knew that the kids at McKinley had accepted him as one of them but he never felt this comfortable with them as he did when he was with the Warblers. This is where he belonged, with these guys. If he didn't know before, he knew now. Without Kurt by his side, McKinley wasn't the place for him. He belonged at Dalton. When it was time to go, Blaine realised that he hadn't thought about Kurt for the last few hours and it surprised him. Hopefully when he went back to Dalton, he would be able to move on with his life and his heart would be able to heal.

At least he would have more of a chance there than he would ever have at McKinley. He needed to tell his folks that he had made his decision and then work out what he had to do from there on. He would have to tell Mr Schue that he couldn't go to the wedding and that would be hard. He cared greatly from Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury and he didn't want to disappoint them but he couldn't be there is Kurt was going to be there as well.

When he got home, he could smell dinner. He knew that he would find his parents in the kitchen. They often had a pre-dinner drink in their while his mum was cooking. His mother was laughing when he entered the kitchen and she was caressing his father's cheek. The love between the two of them was clearly written on both of their faces. They had been high-school sweethearts and had now been married for nearly 30 years. It was the kind of relationship that Blaine aspired to, loving the same person and sharing your life with them for the rest of your life. Clearing his throat to let them know that he was in the room, he chuckled softly when his mother quickly withdrew her hand and blushed slightly.

"Hey kiddo how was your afternoon?"

"It was great dad and it helped me to make a decision."

"And what would that be honey?" His mother asked.

"That I would like to go back to Dalton for the rest of my senior year."

"That's fine Blaine, as I said before, we'll make that happen but you need to realise that you won't be able to run like this from your problems in the rest of your life. Facing the things that make us sad make us better human beings. I know that you've had your fair share of bad things happen to you, and it has made you stronger. Your mum and I love and support you, as do your brother and sister. You and I will go to Dalton tomorrow morning and get the ball rolling. You may have to stay at McKinley for the week but I'm sure it won't be any longer than that, it may even be sooner."

"Thanks dad, thanks mum. I'll go and freshen up for dinner. How long do I have?"

"About 20 minutes."

With that, Blaine left the kitchen. Ruth looked over at Ben and asked him if he was sure that it was the wisest thing to let Blaine run back to Dalton just because he had a broken heart. Ben gently kissed his wife smiled at her. He told her that it probably wasn't the best thing for Blaine but he just wanted to protect their son for a little bit longer. Soon he would be grown and gone and anything that hurt him in the future he would have to deal with by himself. Ruth smiled at her husband, knowing how much he loved his children. It tore him up when he couldn't step in and help fight his older children's battles so she let him have this victory. They had both really liked Kurt and had thought that maybe they would have the love story that they had had but alas it wasn't to be. When Blaine had told her that Kurt would be moving to New York, she had worried that something like this would happen but she hadn't disclosed her doubts to anyone, she hadn't wanted to dampen all the excitement at the time.

All she could do now was be there for her son like she had been for her other children when they had had their hearts broken for the first time. It was like the world was going to end and you thought that you would never find love again but ultimately you would and she had to let her children see that.

Throughout dinner, the conversation turned to Christmas. Ruth told Blaine that Andrew had called earlier that day to let her know that he and Hannah would be home for Christmas, so that meant they would have a full house again. Blaine was glad; he hadn't seen his brother and his wife for over a year. Andrew was an architect and he had been overseas for the last year as his company had been building and setting up an international office in London, while Hannah had been helping him. They had only been married for a few months when he'd been told that he had to go to England. They had only returned to the States about six weeks ago as he had received a promotion and was now in charge of over 100 people. Ruth was planning all sorts of things for the day and Ben just smiled and let her go. When she started to organise, it was best to just stand back and let her go.

When dinner finished, Blaine joined his parents in the living room to watch some TV for the next few hours. When it started to get late, he excused himself and went to have a shower and get ready for bed. After all, he was very tired. As he got into bed, he heaved a sigh and was about to turn out his light when his gaze landed on another photo of himself and Kurt and his heart started to beat a bit faster as he looked at the snapshot of a happier time. A time when he thought that they would be together forever. Why did it have to hurt so much? And when would it stop hurting? How did the rest of the New Direction kids do it? Date each other, break up, and then have to see each other all the time, sometimes with a new partner. He couldn't do it; he just wasn't strong enough to face Kurt's friends, let alone Kurt himself. It hurt him too much to just look at a picture of Kurt. Blaine rolled over so that he wasn't facing the picture and he closed his eyes. It took him a while to get to sleep, even though he was very tired. But eventually he did and surprisingly he had a good sleep again. Maybe his subconscious wasn't as upset as his conscious mind was.

"He won't answer my calls."

"What did you expect Kurt, you broke up with him." Mercedes wished that she could be there for her friend. He was clearly not handling things well even though he had ended the relationship. "You will probably see him at Mr Schue's wedding. You are still going back to Lima for it aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Mercedes, what if I did the wrong thing in breaking up with Blaine?"

"Kurt, why did you make the decision in the first place?"

Kurt was quiet for a while and Mercedes waited patiently for her friend to answer. She knew that it had been a hard decision and that Kurt had agonised over it for a couple of weeks. She always suspected that he had found someone else but he had never said anything and now she waited for him to tell her why.

"Well, don't hate me but I met someone else, someone important. Or at least I thought he was going to be someone important."

"What happened?"

Kurt proceeded to tell her how he had meet this guy, Jack, during one of the acting workshops he was doing and how they had hit it off immediately. They had gone out for dinner a couple of times and even though he was still dating Blaine, he hadn't told Jack about his boyfriend back in Lima Ohio. It was on their fourth date that Jack had kissed him and Kurt hadn't stopped him. He was attracted to this man and all thoughts of Blaine had disappeared. It was later that night, when he was lying in his bed that he realised that he didn't feel guilty about cheating on Blaine. That told him that maybe he wasn't as invested in the relationship as he previously was. Maybe he was holding on to their relationship simply because it was easier than ending it. Still it was another two weeks before he made the decision to end things and then there was that phone call. He could tell that Blaine was shocked and hurt but he ended the call as soon as he could.

Mercedes listened, not interrupting as he continued to tell his story. After he had ended things with Blaine, he had called Jack to arrange their next date; he had been distant but had agreed to meet him later that day. When Kurt had arrived at the café, Jack had been waiting for him. He smiled as Kurt walked over to him and Kurt leaned down to give him a kiss but at the last minute Jack turned his head so that Kurt's kiss landed on his cheek. When Kurt had sat down, Jack had proceeded to tell him that he couldn't see him anymore as his boyfriend had just arrived in New York and that they were going to be moving in together. To say that Kurt was surprised was an understatement. When he asked Jack what the hell was going on, he was told that even though Jack found him sweet, he was in love with his boyfriend and that Kurt had just been a little bit of fun before he settled down. Kurt had stood up and left the café after that, feeling like he'd been stabbed in the heart and had the knife twisted.

When Kurt finished talking, Mercedes remained silent.

"Mercedes, what have I done?"

"Well Kurt, you've just destroyed the best thing that has happened to you. Blaine loved you and you simply tossed him aside."

"Don't sugar-coat it Mer."

"If you wanted sugar, you wouldn't have rung me. I've been where you are now. I did the same thing to Shane and I know how terrible you feel but Kurt, that doesn't mean it was right. I'm sorry but I think you are going to have to accept the fact that, at least for now, Blaine doesn't want to talk to you. Give him some time, talk to him at the wedding in a couple of weeks. Maybe he'll want to let you give it another go but honestly the ball is in his court now.

Blaine was woken the following morning by his mum, who was smiling down at him.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well. What time does dad want to leave?"

"In about an hour he said. It takes a while to drive there." Ruth sat down on the side of Blaine's bed and looked at him intently. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

Blaine assured her that it was and that he was sorry that he was making things difficult for them. Ruth waved off his concerns and told him not to be silly, that it was no bother at all. That that was what families were for; to be there for each other. Standing up, she told Blaine to hurry up and get ready so that he could have something to eat before he and his dad left. Blaine nodded and waited until his mum had left the room and closed the door behind her before he got out of bed. He looked outside when he passed the window, he could see that the street was covered with snow and he was glad that the house had central heating.

He knew it was cold but he couldn't feel it thankfully. After he got dressed, he headed out to join his parents for breakfast. Before he knew it, he and his dad were on their way to Dalton. Blaine smiled as he started to recognise some of the scenery as they got closer to Dalton. When he saw the school gates, he smiled in remembrance of his time here. It felt like he was coming home. An hour later, he was sitting inside Principal Kelly's office listening as his father signed off on some of the paperwork to get the transfer going.

Samantha Kelly sat back and watched as Mr Anderson signed the forms and wondered what had prompted Blaine's return to Dalton. Not that she was complaining, Blaine was a wonderful student and had always been at the top of his classes before he had transferred to McKinley the previous year. She hoped that he would make the transition back. When Blaine glanced up at her, she smiled at him and asked him when he'd like to come back.

"As soon as possible."

"Well I'm happy for you to start this week if you want to. Because you are a previous student, it won't be too hard to get you back into the swing of things. Do you still have your uniform?"

Blaine nodded his head and smiled. He had always liked Miss Kelly, she was tough but fair and always listened to every side of the story before she made any decision and now she was making it easy to come back. He would have to go to McKinley and talk to Mr Schue.

"I was thinking that he should probably finish this week at McKinley seeing as he has some commitments to fulfil before he leaves. He could start here fresh next Monday if that's alright. I think he will need to buy some new shirts and such, McKinley doesn't really have a uniform policy so I'm sure his mum will want to make sure he has the right stuff. Plus I'll need to transfer the money for the school fees."

"OK, let's go with that. Blaine, just leave me a list of the subjects you're studying at McKinley and I will talk to the head of departments here and we will have your timetable ready for you for next Monday. Will you want to be rejoining the Warblers?"

"If Mr Flanagan wants me back, I would love to join the Warblers again."

"Leave it with me Blaine, I'll talk to him but I'm sure he'd be more than happy for you to come back." With that she stood up and held out her hand, first to Mr Anderson and then to Blaine telling the later that she would see him next week. She told Ben that if any problems arose, she would contact him immediately but she couldn't foresee any problems. Ben thanked her and turned to his son, letting him lead the way out of the office. When they left the office, Blaine looked around but the halls were quiet. Clearly everyone was still in class. He would text them all later. First he had to face everyone at McKinley.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, well here is the next chapter. I wish to apologise for the grammatical errors. I try to be careful but some slip through. I only notice after I've posted it. So please read and review, I love to hear what you think. Hope you enjoy. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

By the time the Andersons arrived back in Lima, Ben decided that it was really too late for Blaine to go to school so they drove straight home. Ruth met them in the driveway when they pulled up. She waited until the car came to a stop before walking up to the passenger door and asked Blaine how it all went. Blaine told her everything as they walked inside. Ruth glanced over at Ben and he nodded, letting her know that it was going to be alright. Heaving a sigh of relief, Ruth gave Blaine a hug before she went into the kitchen to prepare them all a snack. After he'd eaten the food that his mother had prepared, he pulled out his mobile phone and started to type his text message.

Sebastian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked up at his teacher and wondered if he should take the chance to check the message. If he got caught with his phone again, he was going to lose it. Checking his watch, he saw that there was only about five minutes left in the lesson. He didn't want to lose his phone so he would wait. For the next five minutes he wondered who had texted him, so as soon as the bell went, he pulled out his phone. He smiled when he saw who the text was from.

"Everything is set. Will be returning to Dalton on Monday. Call me later."

Sebastian's smile grew larger and he re-read the short message. Blaine would be here next week. He would be able to see him every day and that was the best news he had had in ages. He had fallen for Blaine last year and he had been a total douche and had in effect lost any chance he ever would have had but now he had a second chance and he wasn't going to do anything to ruin it this time around. That was if he even had a chance. Sure, Blaine was single now but that didn't mean that he would go out with him. As he entered the classroom for his next and last lesson of the day, Nick and Jeff walked in behind him.

"Hey Seb, did you get a text from Blaine? He's gonna be back next Monday. Great hey?"

"Yeah." So he wasn't the only one he texted. "We'll have to make sure that Flanagan lets him back in the Warblers. And we'll have to get him up to speed for the Winter Festival. I know it's only a couple of weeks ago but I'm sure he'll be able to handle it."

"Oh yeah, he'll pick it up straight away. After all, it's not like it's something he hasn't done before." Jeff replied. "So, are you coming to rehearsal this afternoon?"

"Of course, I'm still on probation aren't I? By the way, how long _will_ I be on probation for?"

"Until we have decided that you have learnt your lesson and that you won't pull that sort of crap again."

Sebastian just nodded his head and sat down at his desk. He was lucky that he was still in the group. Besides he had to earn their trust. He had realised too late that he'd never really had their trust to begin with but that they had simply followed him because he had been loud and aggressive and they had been without a leader as David and Wes had graduated and Blaine had left. Sebastian had just taken over, without asking and no-one had challenged him. He knew that he would come off probation when the rest of the Warblers were ready to let him off.

Before the teacher came in, Sebastian sent a text back to Blaine telling him that he would call him sometime after dinner. As he hit send, he was already looking forward to hearing Blaine's voice. Every time he heard him, he envisaged Blaine's eyes looking deeply into his own. It brought another smile to his face. Maybe he could prove to everyone, by helping Blaine through this without expecting anything in return, that he could be trusted. He just had to take small steps.

"Hey mum, I think I'm going to need some new shirts for Monday, can we go and get some this week?"

"Sure thing honey. Let's have a look at your old uniform and see how everything is holding up and then we'll know what you need."

The two of them headed back to his bedroom. Opening the last door of his cupboard, Blaine pulled out his old blazer and pants. Next he grabbed his shirts and ties. Straight away Ruth could see that his shirts would be too small for him. He would also need a new blazer. He had grown a lot broader across the shoulders in the last year. Thankfully his pants were still fine and would do him for now at least. She told him to put the pants and ties in the wash and they would go to buy some new shirts and socks as well as a new pair of shoes. Blaine grabbed up his clothes and took them to the laundry as well as his blazer. His mum said that he would need a new one but this one would work for a little while at least. He put his too small shirts into the 'charity bag' that his mother always kept in one of the spare rooms; there was still a lot of wear left in them after all.

Just as he was entering the living room, he heard the house phone ring. His dad was closer so he answered it. Blaine didn't really pay much attention to what his dad was saying because no-one really rang him on that phone, everyone usually called him on his mobile so he was surprised when his dad called him over as he held out to the phone to him. Blaine hesitantly took the phone from him father, noticing that his father looked very uncomfortable.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's me. Please don't hang up. I want to talk to you."

"Kurt, I can't talk to you, I don't want to talk to you."

"Blaine, please. You don't have to talk, just listen. Please."

"I'm sorry Kurt but no. Please don't call me again."

Blaine then hung up the phone with a shaking hand. He let his hand rest on the receiver for a moment before he removed it completely. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder so he turned around and face his dad who was asking him if he was ok. Blaine told him that he wasn't sure.

"Why did you give me the phone? You knew that I didn't want to talk to Kurt."

"I know that but you had to tell him that yourself. It's your first step forward son. You have taken control of your situation. Now you can decide which road to take. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you but you had to do that."

Blaine listened to everything that his dad had just said and he thought about it as well. What his dad said made sense. It had felt good to tell Kurt that he didn't want to talk to him. He just had to take small steps.

Kurt felt like throwing his phone against the wall but he didn't, instead he threw it onto his bed. It didn't give him the same satisfaction but it also didn't shatter into tiny pieces. He was still berating himself for breaking up with Blaine. How on earth did he think that Jack was better than Blaine? He had been so stupid. In the space of a few hours he had just ruined one of the best things to have happened in his life. Mercedes was right; he had just thrown it away. Even though he had finally gotten to speak to Blaine, Blaine hadn't wanted to talk to him and now he didn't know what he should do. Mercedes had said to give Blaine time and to talk to him at the wedding. Maybe he should do that, the wedding was in just over three weeks. He and Rachel were going back to Lima to Christmas anyway. He should just wait until the 31st. Turning around, he picked up the photo of the two of them that was taken at Prom. The one on that silly dinosaur and he smiled. He had had such a great time that night. He just had to take small steps.

Sebastian walked into his empty house. He had made it sound like he loved having the freedom to do whatever he wanted but he actually hated coming home to such an empty house. Sure the staff were here but he hardly ever saw them. He missed his parents. He missed being able to talk to someone about his day, to share the happy times and to have someone commiserate with him about the hard times. When he heard the other Warblers talk about the stuff they did with their families it made him sad but he would never show them that. He had them all believing that he loved the way his life was. Maybe that was why he had never made any tangible connections with anyone. He feared that if he let anyone get to close, they would discover that his attitude was one big lie. Being in charge of your life seemed like fun until you had to come home to a museum; big, cold and lonely.

Making his way through the rooms, he went into the kitchen to get himself a snack. Lois looked up when he entered and she smiled at him. Sebastian smiled back, the housekeeper had been with them the longest, almost four years now and she treated Sebastian with a kindness that no other housekeeper had but she stopped at the employer/employee line and she never crossed it.

Telling him to sit down, she made him a sandwich and while he was eating it, she asked him what he would like for dinner. Sebastian told her that he didn't really care, whatever she made would be good. Lois nodded and started to wipe the bench and put away the food stuff. After finishing his sandwich, Sebastian grabbed his school bag, left the kitchen and headed to his bedroom. Glancing out of the windows as he walked, he saw that the snow had begun to fall again and he was thankful that he wasn't still driving home. He tossed his bag onto his bed when he reached his room and started to pull out his school books. He grabbed the books he needed and proceeded to do his homework. Before he sat down, he turned on some music. It always seemed to help him concentrate. For the next few hours, he worked on his school work. As he closed the last of his books, he leaned back in his chair, rubbed his eyes and let the music wash over him. He couldn't help but think of Blaine, he wanted to show him that he could move on, he could have a life without Kurt. That he was there for him and that he always would be. Maybe he could sing to him, let him know through song. He would have to find a perfect song though. Something that wasn't too over the top. He smiled and started to think about what he could sing to him. Sitting up straighter in his chair, he grabbed his phone and called Blaine, just as he had texted him that he would.

Blaine was flicking through a magazine, not really absorbing anything, when his phone rang and he flinched. Shaking his head, he reached over and picked up the phone. He shouldn't flinch every time his phone rang. It more than likely wouldn't be Kurt. Sure enough, it wasn't. It was Sebastian. Blaine quickly answered the call and was smiling when he said hello.

"Hey Blaine, how's it going? Great news about Dalton, Kelly wouldn't let you start this week huh?"

"No, it was dad actually. He wants me to go back to McKinley and deal with some commitments I have there."

"Ah, you gonna be ok, going back there?"

"I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy but I think that dad is right. I have to do this face to face. I'm beginning to realise that just running blindly away isn't the answer. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be coming back to Dalton but now I understand that by facing some of the bad things will also help me."

"That's great Blaine. Well, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm only a phone call away. Plus if you ever want to just get away, I've got plenty of room here. You could even have your own wing and I promise to be a gentleman."

Blaine laughed at this and told Sebastian that he was being silly but Sebastian told him to keep it in mind.

"So, the guys and I will talk to Flanagan this week about letting you back into the Warblers but I honestly don't think that they will be any problems. You can even join us in the Winter Festival. We are singing four or five songs, while the drama club are putting on the Nativity play. Should be interesting to see."

Blaine laughed again and Sebastian kept filling him in about the going ons at Dalton. Blaine didn't realise how much had happened in a year. They talked for the next hour and it was only when his mother told him that dinner was ready that he said goodbye to Sebastian. He was really looking forward to being back at Dalton, so much so that he thought he would be able to face the kids at McKinley in the morning. The rest of the night passed quietly.

The following morning, Blaine got dressed and after he ate some breakfast, he headed off to McKinley. Thankfully the day passed quietly. He did however have to talk to Principal Figgins about his transfer. Figgins didn't seem to have any idea what was going on, but then again he never did seem to have a handle on things. As he left the office he could see Artie and Tina heading his way so he quickly turned the other way and went off to class. He had managed to avoid all of the glee kids so far but the time was coming when he would have to face them all.

When the final bell of the day rang, Blaine picked up his books and headed to his locker. Grabbing the books he'd need for homework, he put them in his bag and headed to the choir room. When he got there, pretty much everyone was already inside. They were all talking very animatedly but as soon as they saw him, they all shut up. Blaine closed his eyes, the time had come. Clearly they all knew. Before he could open his eyes, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see Sugar hugging him.

"Oh Blaine, are you alright?"

Before he could answer, she let him go and continued to talk.

"Let me know if I can do anything to help you."

"That goes for the rest of us as well." Sam said as he walked over and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked around and was surprised to see everyone nodding, even Brittney who had a confused look on her face at the same time. He couldn't believe how supportive they all were. Maybe he'd been wrong; these guys seemed to be taking his side.

"What were you doing in Figgins' office?" Brittney asked.

Everyone glanced over at Blaine with varying looks of surprise.

"Dude, what's going on?" Joe asked

"I'm going back to Dalton. I start there on Monday."

"Why Blaine?"

Yesterday he had been so sure about his decision but now, faced with this support he was starting to have his doubts.

"The only reason I came to McKinley was because this is where Kurt was. Now that we're not together, I want to go back to Dalton. I'm sorry that I'm dumping this on you guys but I've made my decision."

"What about the wedding? We've been practicing for weeks. You need to be there, you're my duets partner." Tina said pleadingly. "Blaine, please don't go. You are one of us now."

The rest of the kids agreed with her and Sam gently pushed him back into one of the chairs. When Blaine asked him what was going on, Sam told him to be quiet and listen. He then gathered up the rest of the kids at the front of the room and quietly started talking to all of them. He could see them all nodding and smiling. They then separated and Sam walked over to Brad. Blaine knew what was going to happen but he was hopeless to stop it. They always seemed to sing thing out in glee club. Sure enough, the music started and they started to sing.

_You feel like you're falling backwards  
Like you're slippin' through the cracks  
Like no one would even notice  
If you left this town and never came back  
You walk outside and all you see is rain  
You look inside and all you feel is pain  
And you can't see it now__  
But down the road the sun is shining  
In every cloud there's a silver lining  
Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
And every heartache makes you stronger  
But it won't be much longer  
You'll find love, you'll find peace  
And the you you're meant to be  
I know right now that's not the way you feel  
But one day you will_

_You wake up every morning and ask yourself_  
_What am I doing here anyway_  
_With the weight of all those disappointments_  
_Whispering in your ear_  
_You're just barely hanging by a thread_  
_You wanna scream but you're down to your last breath_  
_And you don't know it yet_

_But down the road the sun is shining  
In every cloud there's a silver lining  
Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
And every heartache makes you stronger  
But it won't be much longer  
You'll find love, you'll find peace  
And the you you're meant to be  
I know right now that's not the way you feel  
But one day you will_

_Find the strength to rise above_  
_You will_  
_Find just what you're made of, you're made of_

_But down the road the sun is shining_  
_In every cloud there's a silver lining_  
_Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)_  
_And every heartache makes you stronger_  
_But it won't be much longer_  
_You'll find love, you'll find peace_  
_And the you you're meant to be_  
_I know right now that's not the way you feel_  
_But one day you will_

_One day you will_  
_Oh one day you will_

Blaine just sat there when they had finished, stunned. They had just conveyed to him how much he meant to them. It made his decision suddenly harder. He hadn't expected them to be this supportive. He was now so torn about leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you are still enjoying it. Please read and review. Thanks to all who have taken the time to review me so far. So please enjoy Chapter five.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Wow, thanks guys. That means so much to me. I have to be honest; I didn't expect you to respond to my news that way. I really do appreciate your support."

"So, are you going to stay?" Brittney asked.

Blaine looked over at the rest of the group and found it hard to swallow. He had underestimated them and he felt ashamed for that. If he had taken a moment he would have remembered that they had stood behind him the last time he and Kurt had had some difficulties. Still, as much as he appreciated them, he still didn't feel as comfortable here as he did at Dalton. He knew now that he had made the right decision, he needed to be at Dalton but he would miss these guys.

"I'm afraid so guys. I'm sorry Tina but I don't think I'll be at the wedding either."

"Blaine, what's going on?" Will Schuester asked from the door as he entered the room. "Why won't you be at the wedding?"

"I'm sorry Mr Schue, but I'm returning to Dalton for my senior year and I just don't think I'll be able to make the wedding."

Will looked at him, there was clearly more going on than what Blaine was telling him. The rest of the group looked a little bit uncomfortable. His eyes wandered over the group, but none of them would look back at him. That was until his eyes landed on Brittney. All he had to do was raise his eyebrows at her.

"Kurt dumped Blaine and now he's running away."

"Brittney!" The group all called out but Brittney just turned and gave them all a blank look.

Will looked back at Blaine and could see that he was fidgeting and looking at the ground. He told the rest of the kids to take a seat and he led Blaine into his office just off the choir room. When he was seated, Will leant on the desk in front of him.

"So, do you want to talk about it Blaine?"

"What's there to talk about Mr Schue? Kurt broke up with me and seeing as he was the reason I came to McKinley in the first place, I decided to go back to Dalton for my senior year. I'm sorry about the wedding but I don't think I could face Kurt, not just yet anyway. I'm sure that Sam or Joe could take over my part of the song. They are both amazing singers and they work well with Tina."

"Blaine, I'm not worried about that. We'll be fine, I'm worried about you. You know that you don't have to leave. You've already started your senior year here. It may disrupt your studies if you leave now."

"I did it last year Mr Schue, when I came here and I was fine. I'm sure I'll be fine. But thank you for your concern."

"Ok but only if you're sure. When are you going?"

"I start back at Dalton on Monday. So I have a few more days. Although if I can talk my dad into it, maybe in the next day or two."

"You will be missed; you were a great addition to the New Directions. You'll be hard to replace."

Blaine smiled at Mr Schue, feeling bad all over again. He knew he should be strong and stay but he had made up his mind and now it was too late. They had already started the ball rolling and his dad had paid the fees. But he knew now that not everything in life was going to happen the way he feared it would. The guys had surprised him and he had been humbled by their reaction. He hadn't thought he would, but now he hoped that he could stay friends with some of them. Mr Schue stood up and walked to the door before turning back Blaine, smiling as he encouraged Blaine to proceed before him. When they re-entered the choir room, everyone turned towards them, hoping that Mr Schue had changed Blaine's mind. They knew he hadn't as soon as Mr Schue started to speak.

"So, we now have to replace Blaine for the wedding. He suggested Joe or Sam, what do you guys think?"

The entire group started to talk, discussing who should take over from Blaine. Both Sam and Joe were very humble about it but they also suggested Artie could take over as well. Artie thanked them but said that not this time as he was already singing lead in one of the other wedding songs. The discussion lasted for most of the 'lesson' and the end result was that Joe had insisted that the lead should go to Sam as he had known both Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury longer. Sam thanked him and went to talk it over with Blaine and Tina. As the three of them discussed the pace of the song and the dance steps that they had worked out, the rest of the group worked on the other songs for the wedding. Even though they were working on the wedding songs, Mr Schue still insisted on giving them their weekly 'homework' songs. So some of the kids were working on those as well. When Mr Schue excused them for the day, Blaine grabbed his bag and went to leave the room. He was stopped by a hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey mate, do you want to go to the 'Bean'?" Sam asked.

"Thanks for the invite Sam but I can't today, I'm going out to buy some new uniforms. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. I just want you to know that just because you and Kurt aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

Blaine smiled and thanked Sam again. They walked out of the building together with the other kids. When they exited the building, Tina grabbed Blaine and gave him a hug, telling him that if he ever needed to talk, to give her a call. Once again, Blaine was overwhelmed by their reactions and he thanked them all before he headed over to where his mum was waiting.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you going? How was today?"

Blaine smiled at his mum as he settled into the passenger seat. He turned to look at her and told her that he was doing well and that the day had been surprisingly well. He then proceeded to tell her about how the glee kids had reacted to his news. She sat and listened to her son as he spoke and she wasn't surprised to hear that the kids had supported Blaine. Her son was the sort of kid who made others around him feel comfortable and he tended to make friends very easily. However, he didn't have many truly close friends as he didn't open up completely. The ones he did let in were usually the ones who would be his friends for life. He had let Kurt in and now he had a broken heart to show for it. That would make him even more hesitant about opening up.

"I'm glad that they were there for you sweetheart. So, is the move still going ahead?"

"Yeah. Even though they supported me, I know that Dalton is where I belong. I feel more comfortable there. It just feels right. Does that make sense mum?"

Ruth nodded to her son. She knew exactly what he was saying. She had seen him come to life when he had first gone to Dalton. He'd come from such a dark place prior to going to there. It had been a really hard time for the whole family. Not the coming out, that hadn't bothered any of them; it had been that horrible night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. When Steven Abbott had called to tell them that the boys, Blaine and his son Jeremy, had been beaten up while they had been waiting for him. The ambulance had been called and it would be best for them to meet at the hospital. Ruth had been beside herself and Ben had been out for blood. When they saw their son, Ruth had run up to him and had wanted to pull him into her arms but he had been laid up in a hospital bed with tubes coming out of his body. She had crumbled against her husband, crying softly as she looked at her bruised son. Why had this happened to her baby boy? Why were people so hateful? Neither he nor Jeremy had been hurting anyone.

"Mum? Are you alright?"

Ruth blinked and turned to her son. She hadn't realised that she hadn't started the car. Blaine was looking worriedly at her. She smiled, nodded and started the car. There was nothing to be gained by dredging up things form the past. Blaine had moved on and Dalton had played a huge part in that recovery. Thankfully, she was able to push those horrible memories back down as she spent the rest of the afternoon with Blaine. They went to the local menswear shop to buy his shirts. Surprisingly, Dalton allowed its students to wear plain white shirts as a part of their uniform. However, they did have to be business like. She had remembered that when Blaine had first gone to Dalton, they had come to this store and the staff had been very helpful. They had actually served many of the Dalton boys so they tended to carry many of the same design. That way, more of the boys had the same style of shirt. Thankfully it was quiet and they were able to be served quite promptly. As she was waiting for him to try a shirt on, her phone went off. Grabbing it out of her bag, she saw that it was a text from Olivia, asking her how Blaine was. Ruth looked up at the dressing room and not seeing Blaine, she decided to call her daughter.

That was how Blaine found her ten minutes later when he came back out carrying the shirt. However, when his mother saw him, she finished her call and smiled at him. She asked him how he went, and Blaine told her that he would need the next size up in the shirt but other than that it was fine. Nodding, she took the shirt and went back to the rack and picked up five of the shirts he'd need. As she went over to pay for them, Blaine looked around the store, not really paying attention to anything in particular so he was surprised when someone said hello in his ear. Blaine jumped and then turned around to see Sebastian standing behind him, smiling.

"Oh, you gave me a scare. How are you Sebastian?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was walking by and I saw you in here. Thought I'd come and see how your day went at McKinley. Was it as horrible as you thought it was going to be?"

"Actually it wasn't. They were great. To be honest, I even thought for a second that I was making a mistake in leaving."

"Seriously? So what, you're staying at McKinley now?"

Sebastian held his breath as he waited for Blaine to answer his question. After getting his hopes up that he would be able to see and spend time with Blaine every day, he would be devastated if it might not happen. He silently prayed that Blaine hadn't changed his mind. When Blaine looked over at him, he watched the emotions flash across Sebastian's face. He decided to put him out of his misery and tell him that he was indeed still coming back to Dalton. Sebastian smiled and playfully punched him in the arm telling him that he was mean to let him think, even for a moment, that he wouldn't be coming back to Dalton. Blaine just laughed at him and soon enough Sebastian joined in.

Ruth watched the two boys from her position near the register. It was really good to see Blaine smiling and laughing and she wondered who the boy was. Blaine clearly knew him. He was allowing the other boy to stand quite close to him which he didn't allow a lot of people to do. Ever since the beating, he had been very protective of his personal space. For a little while he had even flinched when his family had come too close without warning and it had taken him a while to be comfortable with being touched. Yet this boy was standing close and she had seen him punch her son yet it had only made Blaine laugh. Clearly Blaine cared about this boy. She hoped that he would be able to help him move on from Kurt, help him heal. She didn't even know if this young man was gay or not but that wasn't what she was thinking about, she was just wanting Blaine to have some friends that he could rely on. Collecting her purchases, she walked over to the two boys.

Blaine watched as his mother walked over to them and he introduced them when she had come to stand beside him. He could feel his mum tense when he said Sebastian's name. She had the same reaction to his name that Liv had had on Sunday. He just had to show his family that Sebastian had changed. Ruth took a closer look at the boy who she had been admiring earier. What she hadn't known then was that this was the boy who had almost blinded her son. Apart from when he had been beaten up, Ruth hadn't felt as angry as when Blaine had told her how he had gotten injured. How could Blaine be standing here, talking to this boy and joking with him? "

"Mrs Anderson, how are you?"

Ruth found it hard to answer the young man but she managed to give him a polite fine. Sebastian noticed how Blaine's mother had reacted to his name and he knew that, unlike Blaine, she was not ready to forgive. But then again, he had apologised to Blaine but he knew that he needed to apologise not only to him but to his family as well and it seemed that now was a perfect time to start.

"Mrs Anderson, I have already apologised to Blaine but I feel that I need to apologise to you and your husband for the abysmal way I behaved towards your son. And please know that I am truly sorry. I intend to make it up to Blaine every day and I hope that one day we can be great friends but I know that I have a long way to go to earn his trust and hopefully your's and your husband's trust as well."

Ruth looked at the young man standing in front of her. She had to admit that it took a lot of courage to say what he had just said but words were easy. She would reserve her judgement on him until she could see that his actions followed what he words had just conveyed and she told him as much. She could feel Blaine staring at her but she knew that what she had said was what needed to be said. Sebastian needed to know that he had a long way to go. Blaine may have forgiven him but forgiveness wasn't the same as trust. She then excused herself and Blaine and ushered her son out of the shop. Blaine glanced back at Sebastian and mouthed a quick apology before the left the shop. Sebastian smiled and waved him off. He had known that it wouldn't be easy proving to Blaine's family that he was truly sorry. He followed them out of the store and watched them leave before he headed off in the other direction.

"Blaine…"

"Mum, before you start. I know what Sebastian did was wrong, trust me. But he has apologised to me many times and I believe him. He has been great to me ever since Kurt ended things. He was actually the first one I spoke to after it happened. He came into the coffee shop that I was hiding in and he helped me through it. I've told him that I'm not looking for anything more than friendship and he's fine with that. I need to be around friends, my friends."

Ruth watched her son and saw that he was determined that she understand that even though something horrible had happened between them, Blaine was prepared to move past it. She would not interfere, for now. She would see how things went but she would be keeping an eye on the pair of them and at the first sign of something not being right, she would step in. When she told him this, Blaine nodded, knowing that this was ultimately the best outcome at this time. Hopefully, if things went slowly, his parents would also forgive Sebastian just as he had.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the favourites guys. Here is chapter six. Hope you enjoy. Once again, please review, I love reading what you have to say. So please enjoy.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kurt looked down at his phone as it started to ring. For a moment he hoped that it was Blaine but when he checked the number, he knew instantly that it wasn't. Sighing, he connected the call.

"Hi Sam, how's things back at McKinley?"

"Gee Kurt, they'd be so much better if you hadn't been an arse and broke up with Blaine. What the hell were you thinking?"

Kurt just gaped, opening and closing his mouth with no sound emanating at all. He hadn't expected this sort of backlash. He had thought that they would support him even if they didn't completely understand his actions. Clearly he had been wrong. Before he could give an explanation to his friend, Sam continued talking.

"I hope you are happy, because you broke up with him, Blaine is returning to Dalton."

Kurt closed his eyes as the realisation started to sink in. His actions had many ramifications but he hadn't expected this. He had thought that Blaine would remain at McKinley. Although if he was honest, he hadn't really thought about any of the ramifications. He had only been thinking of himself.

"Well, what have you got to say?"

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't expect Blaine to do that. Although, it was his decision not mine. I can't be held responsible for his decisions."

"Seriously Kurt? That's all you have to say? Are you going to try and fix this?"

"I've tried to talk, to reach out to him but he refuses to talk to me. I spoke to him briefly last night but he told me not to call him again. I hope to see him at the wedding."

"Well you've lucked out on that as well. He said that he's not coming to the wedding either."

Kurt groaned when he heard that. Now he might not see Blaine at all over the holidays. He would have to seek him out. Try to talk to him, apologise again and see if they could start again. Maybe, if he spoke to him soon, he could rectify this situation.

"I'll try to fix things Sam. I'll go see Blaine when I get back to Lima."

Sam just grunted and then said goodbye before ending the call. Kurt flopped back on his bed and picked up the prom photo again. How could he have ruined things so spectacularly? Before he could put the photo back, his phone went off again and again and again. Reaching down, he grabbed his phone, He had three text messages.

He opened them up one at a time and read them.

Surprisingly all the messages had a similar thread running through them. The all told him that he had been an idiot and that thanks to him, Blaine was leaving McKinley. The messages had come from Tina, Artie and surprisingly from Santana. Out of the three of them, Santana's message was the most abusive. If Kurt hadn't been at the receiving end of the message, he would find it amusing. He had many bridges to fix when he got back to Lima.

Blaine had made an early night of it, after he had finished his dinner; he had excused himself and gone to his room. He wanted to finish up all of his assignments, even though they weren't due for a few weeks, before he left McKinley. Best to go out with a bang. Even though he was leaving, he wanted his teachers to give him a good report. With only a couple of days left at McKinley he had to cram much into them. When he turned off his light it was nearly midnight and the early night was but a distant memory.

The next few days passed in much the same way. He went to school during the day and was constantly asked to change his mind, to stay where he was and at night he locked himself in his room with his schoolwork. He did allow himself the luxury of listening to music as he did his work. As he finished up the last of his work on the night before his last day, he was feeling very tired and as he sat in his chair he started to sing along with the song that was playing. As he sang, his mind drifted to Kurt.

_Words spoken, my heart open,  
No I never had butterflies like that.  
We danced in the moon glow,  
Your hands moved slow,  
You kissed me on the lips,  
Swore I wouldn't look back.  
It was just like we were flying, in another time,_

I felt the world was ours for the taking,  
When I fell into your eyes,  
Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried.  
You promised you'd never break my heart,  
Never leave me in the dark,  
Said your love would be for all time,  
But that was back when you were mine

Here, with me, I thought we'd be,  
Stronger than the past,  
Better than the ones before.  
How did I fool myself in thinking,  
We had it all

_I felt the world was ours for the taking,  
When I fell into your eyes,  
Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried.  
You promised you'd never break my heart,  
Never leave me in the dark,  
Said your love would be for all time,  
But that was back when you were mine_

What if this was it baby  
What if this was our time  
Maybe we're long past saving,  
I'm gonna give you one try,  
You better think twice,  
Before you leave her behind.

And what if the world was ours for the taking  
When I fell into your eyes,  
Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried.  
You promised you'd never break my heart,  
Never leave me in the dark,  
Said your love would be for all time,  
But that was back when you were mine  
When we were in love  
Do you remember that time  
When you were mine

Oooh  
(That was back when you were mine)  
What if this was it baby  
What if this was our time  
(Back when we were in love)  
Back when you were mine  
(That was back when you were mine)  
Back when we were in love,  
In love

You said you'd be there,  
You'd said it'd last forever,  
I guess you've never really meant it baby  
Did you baby?

When the song had finished, Blaine wiped his cheeks dry of his tears. He'd sung many songs over the years but his one had seemed to speak directly to him and as he'd sung along, he had felt his heart break as his mind filled with thoughts and images of Kurt. Damn it, he didn't want to carry on like this anymore. Kurt had made his decision and now it was Blaine's turn to move forward. He stood up and collected all of the photos of the two of them and after emptying a box, dumped all of the photos into it. He then went in search of all the little trinkets that he had received from Kurt as well as the mementoes he had kept from their dates and he placed them in the box as well.

When everything was in the box, he put the lid on it and placed the box into the back of his cupboard. He just hoped that this first step would ease his path just a little.

When he awoke the next day, it was to face what looked like a blizzard outside. What a great way to finish up at McKinley, he thought, the weather outside reflected his mood. Even though he was very happy to be returning to Dalton, he found that on his last day at McKinley he was wishing that somehow he could stay at both schools. He had been blessed to have some real friends at McKinley, which unfortunately he'd been too slow to recognize and he would miss them tremendously.

He was surprised that not long after he had arrived at school, he was called into Principal Figgins office. As he sat in the waiting room, Blaine watched the rest of the students wander through the hallways. Some looked in and waved at him, some of them he knew but others he'd only seen in the hallways. Being part of New Directions had given him a level of recognition similar to that of being a Warbler. Before too long, he was lead into the principal's office. Sitting down opposite Figgins, Blaine waited for the man to tell him why he was here. Figgins simply sat there, moving papers around on his desk as he mumbled to himself. Blaine was starting to get antsy when finally Figgins looked up at him.

"So, today you leave us Mr. Anderson. While you have been here you have shown yourself to be a very industrious student, from all accounts of your teachers, and many of them are sad to see you go. That being said, I have asked them to compile your latest grades so that you can take them with you on your return to Dalton."

Blaine reached over the table and collected the papers that Principal Figgins was holding out, with thanks and placed them in his bag. He waited to see if Figgins had anything further to say but the man went back to shuffling his papers and mumbling to himself. Blaine took this as a sign that he could leave so he stood up and said goodbye to the man and left his office. The remainder of the day passed uneventfully, each of his teachers told him that he would be missed and that they hoped he did well at Dalton. Some of the students in the hall stopped him to say goodbye and Blaine was once again surprised at how many people he actually knew.

When he entered the choir room he was surprised to see it decked out with streamers and balloons. There was a cake as well as other party food on the piano and he could instantly see the rest of the glee kids sitting in the risers. When they saw him at the door, they all stood up and cheered. Sugar and Tina ran over to him and they each took a hand and pulled him fully into the room. Blaine laughed at their eagerness and he let them push him into a chair. He soon had a cup of soda and a plate of food as the others gathered around him. To say that he was surprised was an understatement; he hadn't known that they had even planned anything.

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room twenty minutes later and just laughed when he saw what the kids had done for one of their own. He walked over to Blaine to add his well-wishers along with the others. He, like the rest of them was sad that he would be leaving as was Emma. He actually expected her to be along any moment now. She had wanted to say goodbye to Blaine as well.

Thirty minutes later his fiancée arrived and she walked over to Blaine, giving him one of her beautiful smiles and wished him all the happiness that he deserved. Blaine thanked her for her good wishes and for all that she had done for not only him but for everyone else here.

Emma blushed and returned to stand beside Will as the rest of the kids made sure that Blaine was sitting in the middle of the front row of seats as they once again gathered in front of him in preparation of singing him a farewell song.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Blaine laughed out loud and clapped when they finished singing to him. How had they known that he absolutely loved Disney movies and it was a touching way for them to say goodbye to him. He stood up and even though he wasn't always comfortable hugging people, he hugged each and every one of them, thanking them individually. He promised that he would stay in touch with them and he made them make the same promise in return. When he reached Will and Emma he gave her a hug and he gave Will a quick hug and shook his hand in thanks.

Ten minutes later, Blaine was preparing to leave. He reached the door and looked back in sadness. He had truly not thought that leaving these guys would be so hard but he'd been wrong. This was tearing him apart. Finally he took once last glance at them all and walked out of the room. He had managed to leave without any of them really noticing and he was glad. He hadn't wanted it to drag out.

When he got home, Blaine walked into an empty house which surprised him. Normally his mum was home but after calling out to her a couple of times and getting no response, he knew that he was alone. Shrugging his shoulders, he went directly to his bedroom to get rid of his school clothes. As he walked down the hall, he took out his phone and texted Sebastian. They had been texting quiet a lot over the last few days and Blaine had promised that he would let him know when he had gotten home today. Tossing his bag onto his floor, he sat down to remove his shoes.

Before he had even removed one shoe, his phone started to ring. Reaching over he answered it on the second ring. He smiled when he heard his voice.

"So, you're a Dalton boy again."

Blaine laughed. "Well not officially till Monday but yeah I guess you could say that."

"How was it?"

"It was surprisingly hard actually. They threw me a going away party this afternoon. It was fun and kinda sweet. They sang me a song and everything."

"And what song did they sing to you?"

"You got a friend in me, from Toy Story."

"Really? Isn't that a little juvenile?"

"Not for me. Once you get to know me a little better, you'll know that I absolutely love Disney movies. I have each and every one of them on DVD. Next time you're over we can watch one and you can see for yourself that they are more than just kid's movies."

"Sure, if you say so. And when would this movie night happen. I'm up for it whenever you're ready."

Blaine couldn't believe he had just basically asked Sebastian over for a movie night. Was he crazy? He told Sebastian that he'd invite a couple of the other guys as well, most of them knew about his Disney obsession. He couldn't let Sebastian think that something was going to happen between them. Blaine wondered who he was really trying to convince. Himself or Sebastian? His emotions were all over the place. He was still trying to piece his heart back together but surprisingly when he was around Sebastian he felt much better. He wanted to see what it would be like to kiss him. To feel his arms around him but he knew that right now it would only be a rebound thing. If these burgeoning feelings were going to lead to somewhere substantial he would have to go slow, take small steps.

Sebastian couldn't believe that the conversation had taken that turn. He hadn't even had to make the suggestion that they hang out. Blaine had been the one to broach the subject. He had known that he had been covering when he had said that he would invite some of the other guys as well but Sebastian didn't push it. He was willing to wait until Blaine was ready to take their new friendship to the next level. He'd waited for a year to have a meaningful friendship with him, what were a few more months? If he had to share Blaine with the other Warblers for a little while it would be ok but he would make sure that he was always available for Blaine, always there when he needed someone. He would show him that life did go on after you got your heart broken and sometimes it was even better.

For the next couple of hours they talked about general stuff as they got to know each other a little bit better. After finding out about Blaine's love of all things Disney, Sebastian told him that he had a love of horror movies, saying that he couldn't get enough of them. Blaine promptly told him that he really didn't like them.

Sebastian laughed at his confession. "Well that settles it. After the Disney movie night, we are gonna have a horror night. I'll even leave you hold my hand if you get scared, or I could leave the light on if you get really scared."

Blaine said nothing for a moment, just taking in what Sebastian said. He was glad that Sebastian couldn't actually see him because he was sure that he was blushing. These were the feelings that were confusing the hell out of him at the moment. Feelings he wasn't really ready to deal with just yet. He countered Sebastian's suggestion with one of his own.

"Sure. Why don't we make it a regular thing? We can have a Warbler movie night once a month. We can alternate who hosts it, I'm sure that the guys would all be in for it. Whoever hosts decides what the theme of the night will be."

Sebastian agreed with the suggestion, once again biting his tongue. He knew what Blaine was doing but he still wasn't going to push him. Blaine hadn't chastised him for making that hand holding comment so he was going to take that as a win. When they said goodnight, Sebastian told him that he would see him at school on Monday. Blaine told him that he was looking forward to it and Sebastian smiled as he ended the call.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here it is. Sorry it took a little longer. Hope you like it. Thanks again for the reviews, they feed me. So please read, enjoy and review if the mood takes you. See you next chapter.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Blaine stood in front of his bathroom mirror on Monday morning, surprised that the weekend had gone by so fast. And now that the day of his Dalton return had come, he was surprisingly nervous. Logically he knew that there was nothing to be worried about but that didn't stop the butterflies that were flying around his gut. If anyone asked him why he was nervous, he didn't think he'd be able to give them a cognitive answer. He couldn't explain it to himself. So he continued getting ready. After he had gotten dressed, he headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. The house was quite just as he expected it to be considering the time. The one major drawback to Dalton was the commute. Luckily they lived on the outside of Lima so the trip only took just under 90 minutes. Still, it meant getting up really early so that he wasn't late to class. As he entered the kitchen, he could smell the coffee and hear his folks talking.

"You two didn't need to get up."

"Yes we did honey. It's a big day for you." Ruth said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"And I wanted to make sure that your car was all good for the trip. I've already warmed the engine for you."

"Thanks dad."

He waved at his parents as he reversed down the driveway, yelling at them to go back inside before he wound up his window and turned up his music. He knew that singing along would help pass the time. As he got closer to Dalton, the butterflies began fluttering around again and he had half a mind to turn around and go back to Lima and McKinley. What had he been thinking? But then common sense returned and he knew that he couldn't go back, he was going forward now and he needed to stop looking back. As he drove through the gates, a sense of calm came over him and he knew that everything would be alright.

Sitting in Kelly's office fifteen minutes later, he waited to be seen by the principal. He hoped that she had spoken to Mr Flanagan about the Warblers. He really wanted to get into things straight away. Soon enough he was shown into her office and he sat down opposite her.

"Well Blaine, welcome back. Now, I'm not going to go through the entire welcome package with you as you already know it all. After speaking to the Heads Of Departments, I've drawn up a timetable taking into consideration the subjects that you were studying at McKinley." She said as she handed over his timetable. "I've also spoken to Mr Flanagan and he is more than happy to have you rejoin the Warblers. You will go to rehearsal this afternoon after classes. As of last year, all Warblers also have lessons with Mr Flanagan during the school day. You can see on your timetable that where you studied Music at McKinley, you will now have Warbler training."

Blaine looked down at his timetable and smiled. He could see that he would have Warbler training at least four times a week during the day and then whatever else there would be after school. He was so happy to be back with the boys. Standing up, he thanked Miss Kelly for her time, grabbed his bag and headed off to his first lesson. Although he didn't get very far. As soon as he stepped out of her office, he was mobbed and he knew instantly who they were. Everyone was talking at once but the message was the same, they were all welcoming him back. When he could lift his head, he looked around and saw that most of his friends were there, all but one. His brow creased as he looked around, trying to find Sebastian. Surely he wouldn't miss this moment. Just then he saw him, he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He was just standing there, watching as everyone else slapped Blaine on the back. He had a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his lips and Blaine knew that he would come to talk to him in his own time and that made him happy. The butterflies were back, every time he looked up and caught Sebastian watching him.

He had forgotten how hard the lessons were at Dalton. Sure, he was studying the same subjects but the content was so much more than at McKinley. He would have to study and make it work, he wanted to get into a great college and he'd need the grades to make sure that that happened. Every lesson was the same, but he knew that he'd be able to handle it. When lunch time came around he was surprised and more than a little upset that Sebastian was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria. He joined Nick, Jeff, Jon and some of the others and talked about how his day was going so far. He told them that he was indeed rejoining the Warblers. The rest of the day went exactly the same as the morning and before he knew it, Blaine was walking into the Warblers rehearsal room.

Once again, he was taken by surprise. The room was decked out with blue and red balloons and streamers and the rest of the Warblers were waiting for him inside the room.

"Welcome back Mr Anderson. We are glad to have you back."

Blaine nodded at Mr Flanagan and thanked him for letting him return, which Flanagan just waved off, smiling. Once again, Blaine found himself enveloped by the group and once again, Sebastian stood off to the side, smiling. Blaine began to wonder what was going on. Sebastian had said that he would always be there and now he seemed to be avoiding any contact with him. Eventually Mr Flanagan told the boys to let Blaine go and to take their seats. Slowly they all walked away and sat down. Blaine somehow found himself seated next to Sebastian and as the other boy sat down he got a jolt as their legs rubbed against each other. Glancing quickly over, he noticed that Sebastian didn't seem to notice. Maybe he was reading more into Sebastian's offer of friendship than what was really there.

Sebastian had to school his emotions as his leg brushed up against Blaine's as he sat down. He had purposely avoided touching Blaine today for this very reason. Every time he brushed up against him, he lost his breath and he couldn't let Blaine know that he affected him this way. He didn't want to rush their relationship, he didn't want to scare him off by letting him know by either word or gesture how much he wanted to be with him. He wanted to let Blaine come to him, have him seek him out and start a relationship.

He just hoped that it would happen soon. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings. He knew that every now and then he couldn't hide it all but he was going to do his damnedest to have a relationship with the guy he loved and had loved for nearly a year. His attention was pulled to the front of the room when Mr Flanagan started to talk.

"Okay guys, I received a letter from the Show Choir Board and they have informed me that Sectionals will be held on the 8th February and the theme will be 'Love' seeing as it's around Valentine's Day. So we have plenty of time to rehearse our songs, after the Winter Concert. However it does mean that should we get through, Regionals will be in April, which won't leave us a lot of time and then Nationals will be in early June, in Los Angeles, just before the end of the school year. So for now, we will concentrate on our concert. We have narrowed our song selection down to a handful of songs so now we have to vote. I suggest that we have a couple of you perform them so we can see how they will work."

Everyone stood up and milled around the piano as they discussed who should sing which song. Blaine held himself back from the others, not feeling like he should be taking lead in any of the songs as he had only just returned. He watched as they paired up or formed small groups to perform the songs. Just then Sebastian came up to him smiling.

"Hey Blaine, do you want to sing this one with me?" He asked as he handed over some sheet music.

Blaine smiled as he looked down at the music but he quickly blanched. Thrusting the pages back at Sebastian he nearly ran out of the room saying that he couldn't perform that song. Sebastian looked up in shock, not really knowing what had just happened.

"What the hell did you just do Sebastian? Why did Blaine run out of here like the hounds of hell were on his heels?"

"I don't know! I just asked him to sing this song with me." He thrust the sheet into Nick's hands. Nick looked down and read the song title, 'Baby It's Cold Outside', and he couldn't see anything that would or should have upset Blaine.

"You must have said something to him."

"Geez man, I said nothing. You have to believe me. Let me go and talk to him. I'll find out what's wrong."

When the others went to stop him, Sebastian brushed them off and went after Blaine. He didn't have to look far; Blaine was sitting on one of the settees at the end of the hallway. Sebastian sat down beside him and waited for Blaine to talk. Blaine didn't acknowledge Sebastian at all straight away, he was looking down at his fists as he clenched and unclenched them. Eventually he looked over at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You don't have to apologise but if you want to, I'll listen to an explanation."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian and started to feel silly. He didn't know why he had reacted that way.

"It's nothing really, I'm just being silly. It's just that Kurt and I sang that song together a couple of years ago and it was our first duet together. It just means so much to me. We sang it again last Christmas at our family dinner. I'm sorry if I upset you or any of the guys."

"Don't worry about it. We weren't upset; we were just worried about you. And you're not being silly. The song means something to you. Memories are always going to be there. But each one that you face will make the next one easier. How about I talk to Mr Flanagan and have that one removed from the suggested list."

"I couldn't ask that. As I said, I'm just being silly."

"Blaine, it's ok. Trust me; there are plenty of other Christmas songs to choose from. We only get to sing two or three anyway. No one will mind. Come on, let's go back inside and see what songs are left."

Blaine nodded and smiled as he stood up and followed Sebastian back into the rehearsal room. The other guys looked over at them as they entered but no one said anything. Clearly Blaine wasn't upset anymore and he and Sebastian were both smiling so that boded well. As they made their way over to the piano, neither boy seemed to be aware that the rest of the Warblers were watching every step that they took. They stood at the piano and flicked through the remaining songs. Nick noticed that Blaine was quicker with a smile whenever he was around Sebastian and that his general demeanour was happier around the other boy. Nick wondered if this was the start of something new for his friend. Maybe Blaine was ready to move on but he just hoped it wasn't a rebound thing because even though Sebastian could be a bit of an arse, he was actually a good guy and he didn't want to see him hurt.

"Don't look now but it seems that we are the main attraction." Sebastian whispered to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head and laughed at Sebastian. He turned slightly to the left and he could see that the rest of the Warblers were indeed watching the two of them and he smiled. He was surprised that he really didn't care that they were all watching them. Sebastian brought his attention back to the music that was strewn across the piano.

"What about this one?" He asked as he handed Blaine the song. Blaine looked down at it and he could feel himself start to blush. The song was the one made famous by Mariah Carey, 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Why not? I reckon it'll be fun. It'll at least be different anyway. I'm sure if we perform it well, Flanagan will let us do it for the concert. Come on, what do you say? Do you want to give it a chance? Do you want to sing with me?"

Blaine looked over at him and had to tell himself to breath. Of course he'd love to sing with Sebastian and this song was amazing. He couldn't believe that he was reacting this strongly. What the hell was happening to him? When he was around Sebastian all thoughts of Kurt disappeared but then at the strangest moments he'd be sideswiped by a memory that would leave him breathless and heartbroken. He looked up, directly into Sebastian eyes and got lost. For a moment he completely forgot what they had been talking about and he just stared at the other boy.

Sebastian looked back at Blaine and tried to remember what they were talking about. Blaine's eyes captured him and they didn't seem to want to let him go. Sebastian knew that he should look away but he couldn't make his eyes obey. He didn't know how long they stared at each other and he didn't really care, even though he had sworn that he would keep his distance.

It was only when someone bumped into them that they both looked away. Blaine looked down at the sheet of paper that he was holding and he suddenly remembered what they had been talking about. At the same time, Sebastian also looked down.

"So, do you want to sing it with me? We'll need to work out the arrangements if we are going to perform it this week and have it ready for the concert in two weeks."

Blaine took a deep breath and agreed to sing the song with Sebastian. The other boy smiled a beautiful smile and grabbed the music from Blaine's hands and walked over to Mr Flanagan. Blaine watched him as he talked to the teacher and he saw Mr Flanagan nod his head with a little smile. Sebastian turned around and headed back to where Blaine was standing.

"We're on. Flanagan said it would be fine. Let's go run off a second copy for you and then we can start figuring out what parts to sing and if we want to change any of the arrangements. Let's go, Flanagan said we can use the photocopier in his office."

The two boys ran down the hall towards to the teacher's office and copied the sheet music. Sebastian handed the fresh copy to Blaine and they headed back to the rehearsal room. Sitting at the back of the room, they put their heads together and started to work on the song. Surprisingly, they were heading in the same direction concerning how they wanted to perform the song. They broke the song down and figured out who would sing what part and by the end of the lesson they had a very strong game plan.

"How about you come over to my place tomorrow after school and we can work on it. I know Flanagan wants everyone to work on their songs during lesson tomorrow and then we can do some more at my place. Only if you want to of course."

"Sounds like a great idea. I want to nail it. I want Flanagan to notice me so I can get a solo at Sectionals. Actually, what happened to the council? I thought that they made all the decisions? Well, at least they used to."

"The council was disbanded midway through last year when Miss Kelly decided that we would be better off by having the guiding hand of a teacher. So we had Mr Flanagan appointed to us and I have to say that it's been great. He's been really great and to be honest, he's pretty much letting us still run things but he's there to guide us, for want of a better word.'

Blaine nodded his head as he packed up his bag and prepared to head home. As with the drive into school that morning, he wasn't looking forward to driving home alone. He mentioned as much to the other guys as they were leaving the building. Instantly some of the guys offered to carpool with him. That would have been great but most of them still lived over an hour away from his place, everyone that is, except Sebastian. Blaine looked over at him and debated whether he could handle being couped up in a car with him each and every day. Would it help him make a decision or just cloud his mind with more questions? Also being within touching distance for over three hours a day was going to be difficult to say the least. He was drawn to him; he couldn't deny it any more. He wanted to be with Sebastian but he also knew that it was too soon. He still had feelings for Kurt even though he didn't want to. He couldn't start something with Sebastian when he hadn't resolved his feelings for Kurt. He couldn't do that to either of them. But he couldn't stop himself from agreeing to carpool with him, he wanted to be around Sebastian, he would just have to control himself until everything was right. Who knew, maybe he would be ready sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again, well here is the next chapter. Hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Much kindness to all those who have already sent me reviews, they were great, and to all those who had added me to their favourites. It's great to know that you are enjoying the story. So, please read and review (If you want to). See you soon with the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Blaine kept smiling for the entire drive home. Just the thought of spending time alone with Sebastian brought a smile to his lips. Who would have thought that when he had first met Sebastian he would end up feeling like this around him? Certainly not him, especially after the now infamous 'slushie' incident. Still, he wanted to be happy again and maybe it would be Sebastian. By the time he pulled into the driveway it was dark and he realised that he was starving. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was nearly 6.30. He would have to take some snacks along if every day was going to be this late. Getting out of the car, he locked the door and headed into the house. As soon as he opened the door he could smell the food and hear the laughter. He was puzzled by who it could be because there hadn't been another car outside. Making his way into the living room he smiled when he saw Olivia sitting opposite his mother.

"Hey Livvy. Whatcha doing here?"

"Well Blainey, I came to see how your first day back at Dalton was. And then mum asked us to dinner."

"That's great but where's Pete?"

"He and dad just went out to get some wine for dinner. So, how was your first day back?"

"It was great. Classes are harder but I knew that they would be and Mr Flanagan has welcomed me back to the Warblers, which is why I'm late. Did you get my text mum?"

"I did honey, that's why I invited Liv and Peter to stay for dinner. Why don't you get changed and you can tell us all about it over dinner."

Blaine nodded and after giving both his mum and sister a hug, he headed off to his room to change out of his uniform. Ten minutes later, after washing his face and hands, he returned to the living room to see that his dad and brother-in-law had returned. His mum called out from the kitchen to say that dinner was ready so they all went in to help. As they ate their dinner, Blaine filled them in on his first day. He told them about the Winter Festival and about how he would be practicing at Sebastian's after school the next day and how they intended to carpool to school to make the commute less tedious. At the mention of Sebastian's name, Olivia looked over at Blaine and raised her eyebrows. A smirk appeared on her lips and Blaine just rolled his eyes. Although, he also blushed which just made his sister laugh so he turned away from her knowing eyes and started to talk to Pete. Olivia let is slide but she knew from the way that Blaine reacted that he actually liked this guy. She just hoped that it would all work out for him. He deserved to be happy.

As they were finishing their dinner, there was a knock at the front door. Blaine had finished his meal, so he volunteered to go and answer it. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a delivery boy standing there holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Assuming that they were from his dad for his mum, he accepted the flowers, signing the slip. He grabbed his dad's wallet from the hall table and gave the guy a tip before closing the door and returning to the dining room. Everyone gave a gasp as he entered the room. Blaine walked over to his mum and handed her the flowers. Ruth looked over at her husband and thanked him for this beautiful gesture to which Ben said he hadn't actually sent them. Everyone looked at Blaine who simply shrugged. Olivia suggested that Ruth read the card that was stuck into the roses. Turning the flowers around, she pulled out the card and read what was written. She remained quite for a moment before she turned to her son.

"They're for you sweetheart." She said as she handed the card over to him.

He looked down with a sinking heart and read the words that were written in familiar handwriting.

'I am so sorry for hurting you Blaine. Can we please talk and maybe we can work things out and start again.'

Blaine looked up at his mother with a shocked look on his face before he looked at the roses. He couldn't believe that Kurt had done this. He had told him that he didn't want to talk to him and then he had gone and sent him a dozen red roses. Why was he doing this? First he breaks up with him, breaking his heart in the process and now, not more than a week later he's sending him flowers and asking to get back together. Blaine couldn't deal with this right now. He had thought that he was moving on, his feelings for Sebastian were growing strong and now everything was up in the air. Damn Kurt. With shaking hands he dropped the card onto the table and took the flowers from his mum, still not knowing what he was going to do with them. He didn't want to actually keep them.

"Liv, you can take these home. I don't want to look at them."

Olivia just looked at her baby brother. She could see the turmoil that he was going through. Blaine handed the flowers to Pete, apologised to his family and then left the room. The night had been going so well and now he just wanted to be alone. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Oh God, he felt torn, so torn. Maybe he should text Sebastian and beg off from the carpooling and rehearsing tomorrow. Give himself some space to work things out once again. If Kurt had waited for another few weeks before sending the flowers he would probably have been in a better place to say no, to tell him that he wouldn't forgive him that easily. Still, even though he was hurting, that he was thinking this way was a good sign, wasn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up from his bed, he wipes his cheeks and opened up his door. Olivia was standing on the other side looking at him with love in her eyes. He should have known that she would be the one who would come and talk to him. They had always been close and she had always been there for him. She had been the first person that he had told about being gay and her reaction had been what had encouraged him to tell the rest of his family. He loved and respected his sister so much.

"Hi Liv, come in."

He stood back and let Olivia walk into his room. She headed straight for his bed and sat down, waiting for him to join her. He closed his door and joined his sister on the bed.

"So, how are you doing Blainey?"

"I don't know Liv. Why is he doing this? He broke up with me and now he's sending me flowers and saying that he wants to give our relationship another go. What do I do?"

Olivia put her arm around her brother and pulled him close. It broke her heart to see him so hurt and confused. If she could get her hands on Kurt, she would cause him some serious hurt for doing this to her baby brother. She knew logically that everyone gets hurt; she did when she was younger but she hadn't wanted Blaine to have to go through it. All she could do now was to be there for him.

"Blaine, only you can decide what you do next but can I ask you a question?"

Blaine nodded and waited for Olivia to continue.

"How do you feel about Sebastian?"

Blaine sat and stared at his sister. She could always read him like a book. When he managed to fool everyone else that he was fine, he could never fool Olivia. And she always pulled him up on it. Also, he couldn't lie to her, she always knew. So he sat there for a moment, just looking at her as he tried to give her an honest answer when he himself didn't really know. So he decided to go with that.

"I don't know. When I'm around him, I feel fantastic and happy but then I think that it's too soon. That I'm not really over Kurt and that I'd only be doing the rebound thing and Sebastian deserves better than that."

"So do you sweetie. But think about this, if Sebastian makes you happy, then that should be something that you need to explore. These feelings shouldn't be ignored; maybe you needed to be hurt by Kurt so that you could move onto something better."

"I loved, I mean love Kurt."

"A Freudian slip like that should tell you something about your feelings. Maybe what you're feeling now is just guilt that you are able to move on from Kurt so easily, that maybe it wasn't love after all."

"It was Liv, what he made me feel was amazing. How can I be ready to move on from those feelings?"

"Blaine this is going to be hard to hear but….."

Blaine looked over at his sister and waited while she tried to figure out what it was that she really wanted to say to him.

"Sometimes what you think is love, is only lust and wanting to be in love. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that you didn't love Kurt, I just don't think that you were 'in love' with him."

"But Liv, he was my first. I couldn't have done that or given it to him without being in love with him."

Olivia looked at her brother and could see so many emotions racing across his face. She didn't want to hurt him in any way but if she wasn't honest with him, she knew that he would tear himself apart trying to make the 'right' decision.

"Blaine honey, I don't mean to be crass but lust is a very strong motivator, it can and does make you do all sorts of things. You justify it by saying that you are in love and for a while, you even believe it. Don't make yourself sick by thinking that what you are feeling for Sebastian is wrong, it's not."

With that, she kissed his cheek and stood up. Looking down at him, she smiled and told him that if he ever needed to talk to someone he could always call her. Blaine thanked her and watched her walk out of his room. What she had said gave him something to think about. Maybe it was true; maybe he shouldn't be feeling guilty. Still, it had upset him greatly to receive those flowers but the note had also made him a little angry now that he thought about it. Who the hell did Kurt think he was treating him like this? Deciding that he wouldn't dwell on it anymore tonight, he grabbed his school bag and took out his homework. Sitting down at his desk, he got to work and before he knew it, three hours had passed. He raised his arms over his head and he stretched, yawning. He quickly jumped into the shower to wash away the day's grime and then prepared to go to bed. As he climbed into bed, a vision of Sebastian filled his mind and he smiled, he couldn't wait to see him the following morning.

When Blaine walked into the kitchen, no one was there, but the coffee was ready. He was glad that his mum had set it to automatic. Pouring himself a cup, he sat down to drink it. When he'd finished, he rinsed his cup and placed it on the drainer. After putting on his blazer, he grabbed his bag and keys and headed to the front door. Before he reached it, he saw them. Liv had left the flowers here and someone had put them in a crystal vase near the front door. Instead of feeling hurt, he felt the anger rise. Damn him, he couldn't just dump him and then come crawling back the next week.

He did deserve better than that and he'd be damned if he would just lie down and let Kurt walk all over him. He had forgiven him when he had cheated with that Chandler guy but not this time. This time, he was going to look out for himself first and he really didn't want to run back to Kurt, he wanted to be with Sebastian. Still, he couldn't help seething as he drove to Sebastian's house. The thought that kept going through his mind was, how could he have been so stupid to allow Kurt to hurt him again? When he pulled up in Sebastian's driveway he was still worked up so that when Sebastian got into the car, he could instantly tell that something was wrong. After saying good morning, Sebastian waited for a while before he broached the subject about what had upset him so much.

"So, do you want to tell me what's got you so worked up?"

Blaine looked over and felt bad, he hadn't meant to take out his anger on Sebastian. He gripped the steering wheel tightly for a second before unclenching his hands.

"Kurt sent me some flowers last night with a note asking for us to give it another try. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to do. He hurt me so much and I have to decide what it is I want."

Sebastian closed his eyes as he saw all hope disappearing. Before he had a chance with Blaine, he might go back to that freaking boyfriend and that didn't make Sebastian happy at all. He decided to play a hand that he probably shouldn't. Maybe it would work or maybe it would blow up in his face but he would never know if he didn't give it a shot.

"Blaine, this is going to sound corny but I want to sing you something." He said, as he pulled out his I-pod and connected it to Blaine's car stereo. Scrolling though the songs, he didn't give himself a chance to change his mind.

Blaine looked over at Sebastian for a second, raising his eyebrows at the other boy but Sebastian kept his eyes trained on his I-pod. When the first strains of music filled the car, Blaine smiled and listened to his friend sing to him.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Blaine couldn't believe that Sebastian had just sung that song to him. He discreetly wiped his tears from his cheeks. Sebastian sat still and carefully watched Blaine. He needed to know if he had overstepped the line again but Blaine didn't seem to be angry at him.

"Thank you Sebastian, that was beautiful." Blaine said as he took a hold of Sebastian's hand. "But why that song?"

Sebastian looked down at their joined hands and he could have sworn that his heart stopped but then it started again, beating so loudly that he thought for sure that Blaine could hear it. He found it hard to talk, but somehow he got the words out.

"I wanted to let you know that I would be there for you. That I wanted to help you get through this."

Blaine nodded his head silently and turned his attention back to the road but he continued to hold onto Sebastian's hand. A fact that Sebastian couldn't fail to notice. It gave him hope that maybe there were better things to come. They made the rest of the trip in silence, both of them listening to the music that continued to play, both of them lost in their own thoughts, little knowing that their thoughts were about each other and how they could tell the other how they felt. When they finally drove into the Dalton car park, Blaine let go of Sebastian's hand as he parked the car. Neither of them mentioned the song and the hand holding as they got out of the car and headed to the main door.

Before Blaine could walk inside, Sebastian reached out and grabbed his elbow. Blaine looked down at the hand on his arm and he felt the tingles throughout his entire body. His reactions were instantaneous, the same way they had been in the car. Looking back up to Sebastian's eyes, he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Sebastian didn't talk straight away but he also didn't let go of Blaine's arm.

"Sebastian, what is it?"

"We need to talk about what just happened in the car."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine, we shared something. You know that that song meant so much more than just me being here for you. You took my hand and didn't let go, and neither did I. I wanted to hold your hand. I want so much more but I don't want to push you. We can take it as slow as you want. Please Blaine; tell me that I'm not the only one who feels this way."

Kurt had hoped to hear from Blaine; surely he had received the flowers by now. Had he done the right thing? Maybe he should have waited until Christmas to do anything. He needed to set things right. He needed Blaine to talk to him, to let him explain, to forgive him and to hopefully date him again. He realised too late that Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Why, oh why had he screwed it up?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here is the next one. Hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review it. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed and who have also added me to your alert and favourites list. It's greatly appreciated. Well the next chapter is the Winter Festival. Should be interesting. See you next chapter.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Blaine had to contain himself, on the outside he remained calm but on the inside he was jumping around like crazy. He looked around at the other boys walking up the stairs and through the main doors. He took Sebastian's hand and pulled him back down the stairs and around the corner of the building. He had to at least try to be sensible.

"Sebastian, this is moving too fast. Kurt and I only broke up a week ago. I don't want to rush into anything, I can't."

He should have known, Sebastian thought. He'd jumped the gun, Blaine wasn't interested. He would not cause a scene; he would show Blaine that he had matured, that he could take rejection now and be alright. "That's ok Blaine. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry that…."

Blaine told him to be quiet. "That's not what I meant. I'm confused at the moment, not because of what you just told me but because I kinda feel the same way. When I'm around you, I forget what Kurt did but then I realise that it's only been a few days and I shouldn't be feeling this way, not if I had really been in love with Kurt. Do you understand?"

Sebastian just stared at Blaine, taking in every word the other boy had just said. He hadn't foolishly run in, Blaine had already been there and now they had to work out where it all went from here. He looked down at his hands and realised that Blaine was still holding his.

"Sebastian? Are you ok?"

"Sorry, yes, I'm fine. And I do understand. Let's just take things slow, see where they go. You can set the pace; I'm not going to rush you."

Blaine smiled and nodded. As he turned away to head back inside, he felt Sebastian pull him back. Turning to face the other boy, he raised his eyebrows in question. All Sebastian did was smile back at him and look down at their conjoined hands causing Blaine to look down as well. As he looked back up, Sebastian took a step closer and leaned in very slowly. Blaine knew that he was taking his time so he could stop him but he really didn't want to. As he got closer, Blaine swallowed and subconsciously licked his lips in preparation for the kiss that he knew was coming.

Sebastian took it slow, waiting for Blaine to tell him to stop but he didn't and then he saw him lick his lips and all sense of reason flew out the window. Sebastian closed the distance between them and placed his lips onto Blaine's. The kiss was soft and tender and Sebastian kept it that way even though every part of his being wanted to push Blaine up against the wall and ravish him. He had said that they would take it slow and he was going to keep his word. Pulling back from Blaine, Sebastian never let his eyes waver from Blaine's.

"Are you ok? Is this ok?"

"Oh yeah, that was more than ok. But I thought that you were going to let me set the pace?"

Sebastian had the good grace to blush which caused Blaine to softly chuckle. He raised his hand and gently caressed Sebastian's cheek as he told him that if he hadn't wanted to kiss him, he would have stopped him. He then dropped his hand, bent down and picked up his bag before walking back around to the front of the building. Sebastian shook his head and promptly followed him.

"Did you see that?" Jon asked to no one in particular.

"Bit hard not to. Is it wise?" Replied Nick.

"Wise or not, its happening and we can't stop it. Let's just hope that they can work it out."

"You don't think it's too soon for Blaine? He really loved Kurt. You saw what they were like when they were both here."

The rest of the Warblers just looked at each other. The ones, who had been here when both Kurt and Blaine had been, knew what Nick was saying. When they had gotten together those two boys had been inseparable.

"Although." Nick started before he stopped talking.

"Although what?" Jeff asked.

"I was just going to say that it had been Kurt who had fallen first. We all saw it. It took Blaine a little longer so maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as committed to their relationship as Kurt was."

"No way man, he loved Kurt. He was definitely committed to their relationship. He was in it for the long haul. You saw what they were like together. You saw how devastated he was when Kurt ended it."

"Calm down Thad, that's not what I meant. All I meant was that maybe it may not be too soon."

The boys looked around the group and then they all turned their attentions back to the two boys who were now heading up the front stairs and through the door.

"Let's just leave them be, let them work it out for themselves." Jeff said, looking at the others. The rest of the group nodded and followed Jeff as he too headed into school.

When Blaine had left Sebastian in the hallway this morning, he was smiling and that smile didn't leave his lips all day. As he walked to his final lesson, Warblers rehearsal, he started to grin like an idiot and he didn't care.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked as he followed Blaine into the room.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just in a really good mood. It's great to be back at Dalton."

"Sure." Jasper said as he just looked at the new guy. He hadn't been at Dalton when Blaine was last here so unlike most of the other Warblers, he really didn't know this guy. He headed off to where the rest of his 'group' were seated so that they could start rehearsing their Christmas song.

Blaine looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Sebastian, he felt joy bubble through his veins. He walked over to where he was sitting, and he sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"Well hello to you too. How was your day?"

"You asked me that at lunch, and the answer is the same, it's been good. Are we going to work on our song or just talk for the rest of the lesson?"

"I suppose we should actually do some work. Come on, get your sheet out and let's get to work."

For the next 45 minutes, Mr Flanagan floated between each group of boys, offering words of advice and encouragement, whichever was needed. He could tell that they were all working very hard to make sure that their song made it into the Winter Festival. He looked around and counted how many groups there were and he made a decision there and then but he would have to speak to the other teachers involved in the festival. When the bell went to signal the end of the lesson as well as the end of the school day, he told the boys that they would be singing the songs during rehearsals tomorrow and he would tell them who would be singing at the Festival.

The boys all headed out of the classroom and joined the throng of students who were leaving for the day. Sebastian found himself separated from Blaine as they left the room. He looked around trying to find him but Blaine wasn't as tall as some of the other Dalton boys so it was harder to see him in the sea of dark blue blazers.

"I hope that you aren't playing with him."

Sebastian jerked his head around to see who had whispered in his ear and he found Thad walking beside him.

"What the hell are you talking about Thad?"

"Come on, don't play dumb. I mean Blaine. You two weren't very subtle this morning. A group of us saw the two of you kissing. Don't forget what he's been through this last week. He doesn't need you swooping in when he's vulnerable."

Sebastian was seething, how dare Thad question his motives and he told him that.

"After the way you behaved last year and earlier this year, can you blame us for being wary of your motives?"

"Oh my God! When are you guys going to figure out that I learnt my lesson? What you saw this morning was a mutual kiss. One by the way that was supposed to be private. I'm not going to rush Blaine and he wants to see where this is going as well. So if you don't mind, why don't you and the rest of the guys just stay out of our business."

Sebastian walked away from Thad before he could say anything else, something that he would probably regret, and went looking for Blaine. After all, he was his ride home. When he did find him, he was talking to Jeff and Jon and he didn't look very happy. So clearly Thad wasn't the only one who had something to say. As he reached the trio it was just in time to hear Jeff say ok as they both raised their hands and walked away.

"So, it appears that we weren't as discreet as we could have been this morning." Blaine said with a smile. "The boys were asking me if I was ok with what happened this morning."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them that I wasn't a little boy and if it had been something that I didn't want to happen I would have stopped you. Then I told them to kindly mind their own business and to let us work it out."

"Well I'm sure that you were more polite about it than I was with Thad."

Blaine just laughed and asked if he was ready to go home. Sebastian nodded his head and fell into step beside Blaine as they headed out to the car park. The entire trip back to Sebastian's, they talked about their subjects and the teachers they had and the copious amounts of homework that they were set each and every night. They also talked about more personal things, discovering similar likes in many things, and even though Blaine detested horror movies, they found out that there were some movies that they both liked. They were laughing as Blaine pulled up in the driveway. When he turned the car off, he stayed in the car and looked over at Sebastian.

"What's up?" Sebastian asked as he watched Blaine stare at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I'm happy that we are going to do this. But I really don't want to rush things."

"I understand Blaine and I meant what I said this morning, we'll take it at whatever pace you want to set. As long as we are going in the same direction, I can live with that."

Blaine smiled and opened his car door. As soon as they got inside, Sebastian walked towards the kitchen letting Blaine follow him. As per usual, Lois was in the kitchen. She always tended to be here when he got home from school. She would often make him a snack and then start to prepare his dinner. Although today, because he had Blaine with him, he told her that they could get themselves something to eat.

Nodding her head, she turned around and started pulling out the fixings for his dinner while Sebastian asked Blaine if he was hungry.

Blaine dropped his bag and came further into the kitchen to help Sebastian get something to eat. When they gathered some food and drink, they headed through the house to the rumpus room. Sitting down on the couch, they ate their food and as they discussed the final points of the song. Blaine knew that they sounded amazing; they were going to rock this song tomorrow at rehearsals. There was no way that Mr Flanagan wouldn't pick them to sing at the festival and he told Sebastian as much.

"Of course, we are definitely going to perform at the festival. I've got no doubt about it. We work well together. Who knows, we might even get to perform at Sectionals together."

"That'd be great."

The two boys worked solidly for the next couple of hours. They sang the song numerous times, tweaking it a little bit here and there each time until they were happy with the way it sounded. Finally, Blaine said that he should be going and Sebastian walked him through the house to the front door. The house was dark and cold with only some lights on and Blaine couldn't help but to compare it to how bright and warm his house always seemed to be. He had known that Sebastian was here basically here by himself but actually seeing it made him sad. No one should be alone all the time.

Sebastian opened the door and followed Blaine out to his car. Blaine turned to him when they reach the car and saw that he hadn't put on his jacket and he had his arms crossed and was rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Go inside you idiot, you're freezing. I'll see you in the morning."

When Sebastian didn't move, Blaine gave him a small shove and told him again to go inside. Sebastian smiled at him and started to shiver again but this time it wasn't from the cold, it was from Blaine's touch. He didn't want to move even though it had started to snow but he knew he had to because Blaine had to get home. He moved back a little bit but didn't go inside. Blaine glared at him through the windscreen as he started his car and reversed down the driveway. As he drove away, he saw that Sebastian was walking back inside and he smiled. He was so stubborn but his tenacity was one of the things that he liked about him.

Sebastian stood just outside the front door and watch Blaine until he disappeared around the corner and then he went inside to start on some of his homework. As he walked passed the kitchen he could hear Lois singing as she cooked his dinner. He stopped for a moment and listened as she continued to sing. She was actually quite good. He couldn't actually make out the words but her voice brought a smile to his face. Eventually he moved on, standing here was going to get him an A in his English assignment, so he kept on walking to his room. The house seemed even colder now that Blaine had left. He didn't worry about asking when dinner would be ready; he knew that Lois would let him know when it was ready.

Blaine thought about Sebastian for the rest of his journey home. He thought about the feelings that they had disclosed, about the kiss that they shared that morning, the thought of moving on with him, of finally saying goodbye to Kurt. He also thought about Sebastian being all alone in that huge house and how cold it seemed. He would need to make sure that he showed him that life didn't have to be lived alone. He would have him over for family dinners at his place and make sure that the Warblers, all of them treated him with friendship, genuine friendship. The first thing he would do would be to arrange their first movie night. He'd host it so it would be a Disney night and he'd invite all the guys. But he had to figure out when to do it.

He felt the warmth envelope him as soon as he walked through his front door. Walking directly into the kitchen, he gave his mum a kiss and asked her how her day had been. Sitting on one of the stools at the counter they talked while his mother finished making dinner. Just before she was about to serve it, his dad walked into the kitchen as well. They sat down together and enjoyed the meal as they did nearly every night and Blaine thanked whoever was listening that he had a family who were so close. After dinner, he excused himself and went to his room to do some homework. The sound of his phone interrupted his concentration. Looking at the screen he saw that it was a text from Sebastian. He grabbed his phone and read what he had to say.

'Had a great time today, looking forward to many more to come.'

Blaine smiled and sent him back a response straight away. 'Me too, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Aww, don't you want to talk to me tonight. I'm lonely. Please.'

Blaine shook his head and smiled. He could just imagine Sebastian looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, begging him to talk to him. So instead of throwing his phone away, he replied to Sebastian and so it went on like that for the next hour. They texted back and forth, flirting and joking with each other until finally Blaine told him that he had to finish his homework or he wouldn't be allowed to go to Warbler rehearsal. Sebastian let him go, knowing that the teachers could be brutal if you hadn't completed the set work. When his phone went off again ten minutes later, Blaine just assumed it was Sebastian but it wasn't, it was Kurt.

'I hope you got the flowers. Please talk to me Blaine. I need to explain and then maybe we can try again. Please give me another chance. I still love you.'

Blaine threw his phone as if it were a hot rock; this was just getting to him now. Every time he managed to see the light shining through the dark clouds, Kurt seemed to pop up and drag him back into the darkness. He thought that he was moving on, patching up his heart and then something like this text sent him spiralling back. This was why he didn't want to jump right into something with Sebastian. He had listened to what Olivia had said to him the other day and it had made sense at the time but still he found it hard to put it into practice. He felt like he'd been in love, deep love with Kurt, not just lust and he couldn't make himself forget those feelings even though he wanted to, to just forget how hurt he was and to move on with Sebastian.

Kurt continued to stare at his phone, hoping against hope that Blaine would respond to his latest text. He needed to talk to him. He had tried and tried and yet Blaine would not talk to him. He had hoped that the flowers would soften him a little bit but clearly he had been deluding himself. Putting his phone down on the table, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to wait until he returned to Lima to talk to him. Surely Blaine would talk to him if he was standing face to face with him. Or at least he hoped that he would.

Standing up, he picked up his phone and sent another message but it wasn't to Blaine. He sent a message to his dad, telling him that he was hoping to be home earlier than he had previously thought. He hoped that he'd be able to see Blaine before Christmas. Maybe even go and see him perform at Dalton. If his memory served him right, the school always put on a performance the Friday before Christmas. He could surprise him and hopefully they could go out afterwards and talk things over. Happy that he had made a plan, he stood up and moved over to his bed. He only had two weeks and then he would see Blaine, he could survive two weeks couldn't he?

Sebastian smiled as he put his phone on his bedside table. The text-a-thon that he and Blaine had just had was fun. He knew he shouldn't have started it, they both had lots of work to get through but he just couldn't help himself. Any contact with Blaine made him happier than he had been before and just knowing that he felt the same way was like drinking the elixir of life. He felt rejuvenated every time that they were together, or talking on the phone or even texting. He still couldn't believe that after everything he had done, he stood here now with a strong chance of having a future with this amazing guy. He just had to hope that Blaine didn't go back to Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you are still all with me. Please read and enjoy and if the moods strikes, a review would be great as well. Thanks for your continued support. I've started on chapter eleven already. I hope to have it up soon but it may be a bit longer, got lots and lots of work at the moment. **

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next few weeks followed a similar pattern, not only for Sebastian and Blaine but for the rest of the Warblers. The only blip was that Mr Flanagan had informed them that he had spoken to each of the teachers involved in the Winter Festival and they had agreed to his suggestion to let each group perform their song. So that meant that they all had to be perfect. Needless to say that that was all they concentrated on during each and every rehearsal. As for Sebastian and Blaine, they continued to carpool and to spend as much time together as they could. Apart from that first kiss, they hadn't kissed again. The time that were spending together was making their bond stronger and stronger and Blaine knew that his feelings for Sebastian were no longer just a rebound thing and he hardly ever thought of Kurt and even when he did, he wasn't jarred by the feelings of sadness and hurt anymore. It had helped that Kurt had stopped trying to contact him, it had given him time to think and to move on properly and Sebastian had been beside him all the time.

Sebastian had opened up more to him about his home life, about how even when his parents were home, they tended to be absent from his life. They worried about their careers and tended to work very long hours so that in effect he was still alone. Blaine saw a softer side of Sebastian when he spoke about this, he had a little lost boy feeling to him that Blaine just wanted to hug and take care of. He realised that all that bluster and arrogance was just a shield. Something to protect his heart, something to stop people getting close enough to hurt him. He was afraid of letting them in and Blaine was going to show him that he could let people in, not just him but others as well. If he showed this side to the rest of the Warblers, he knew that they would be a little bit more lenient with him.

Before they knew it, it was the day before the festival and they were at their last rehearsal. Blaine had to admit that they all sounded amazing.

"Okay guys, settle down." Flanagan shouted out over the din in the room. "Don't forget that I want you all to be at the hall, ready to sing no later than 7 o'clock tomorrow night. We will obviously not be having rehearsal tomorrow, so head straight home, relax for a bit and then come back ready to wow our audience. Now get out of here and I'll see you tomorrow."

The boys let up a cheer and all got up to leave the room. Sebastian watched Blaine as he laughed at something that Nick had just said and he felt his heart skip a beat. These last few weeks had been amazing. Spending time with Blaine was so much more than he had even imagined. He actually felt safe with Blaine and he hadn't felt safe in such a long time. He wasn't going to lie, he had hoped that they would have had a little bit more physical contact than they had but he'd promised Blaine that they would take things at whatever pace he had set and he wasn't going to break his promise. Although they had come close on more than one occasion but Blaine hadn't followed through. Even though it was winter, he had taken more cold showers in the last few weeks than he had in the last few years. He could see that Blaine was moving in that direction, he could see it in his eyes and he knew that all he had to do was wait. He wasn't going to risk losing him by pushing him into something that he wasn't ready to do. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even see Blaine walk up to him. It wasn't until he felt his arm around him that he looked up.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

"You." Sebastian answered honestly, causing Blaine to blush to which Sebastian just smiled. "I love that I can make you blush so easily."

Blaine gave him a gentle shove but Sebastian reached out and grabbed his hand, raising it to his mouth, placing a kiss on his palm whiled never taking his eyes from Blaine's. Blaine stared back as his stomach started to flip over and over and over. It had been so hard not to kiss this boy. He had certainly wanted to but he had decided to shelve the physical side of this relationship in favour of making sure that this thing was based on something more than just the physical and it was getting there. He had to admit though that he was now so comfortable with Sebastian that the restriction that he had placed on them would soon be lifted.

"Let's go, you have to drive us home." Blaine said as they walked out of the room together, not caring who was watching them. They should be used to them now. They had been holding hands around school for the last few weeks. Blaine had forgotten how nice it was to be able to be this open at school. He and Kurt always had to be careful when they were together at McKinley, even though the rest of the school knew that they were a couple, they had been very nervous about showing any forms of affection in front of anyone not in glee club. But here at Dalton, no one batted an eye at him and Sebastian. He had even seen another gay couple walking around the school halls as well. When he'd asked Sebastian about them he had told him that Kip was a junior and Nathan was a sophomore. They had been dating for nearly a year now and they had been seen occasionally kissing in the hallways but they tended to keep it fairly PG.

"Have you decided about Christmas yet?" Blaine asked as they drove home.

"I don't know. Are you sure you want me there? It's Christmas. Are you sure that your family wants me there?"

"Of course they do, of course I do. I won't have you sitting alone in that mausoleum on Christmas Day. You are going to spend the day at my house, even if I have to drive over and drag you back."

Sebastian took his eyes off the road briefly, glancing over at Blaine. He looked so cute when he was trying to be tough. He hadn't actually seen any of Blaine's family since that time that he'd run into Blaine and his mum at the menswear shop. His mother had been nice until she had heard his name and then he had seen the change come over her face straight away. Blaine had told him numerous times over the last few weeks that they were fine with the two of them seeing each other but Sebastian was still a little unsure about how they would react to having him there for Christmas.

"I mean it Seb; I'm not letting my boyfriend be alone on Christmas day."

Sebastian nearly drove the car off the road. When he regained his composure, he pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the ignition off before turning to look at Blaine. He had never called him Seb before and even though it was great, that wasn't what had surprised him the most.

"You just called me your boyfriend. When did I become your boyfriend? Don't get me wrong, it's something I've wanted to be for a while but why now?"

"Because it just feels right. You've haven't pushed me over the last few weeks even though I know it's been tough for you and that has shown me how much you do really care and I couldn't ask for more than that from someone I want to spend time with."

Sebastian just stared at Blaine, completely blown away by what he had just heard. So they were now boyfriends and that just made his year. His eyes never left Blaine's face as the other boy leaned in closer and he felt joy at the thought of what was coming next.

Blaine didn't hesitate as he leaned into Sebastian, their second kiss had been a long time in coming and he knew that it would be worth it. He could feel the tension build within the car as he edged closer to the other boy. When their lips met it was soft and tentative but the electric charge he felt throughout his whole body, prompted him to raise his hand and hold onto Sebastian's head and he deepened the kiss. At first, they did no more than kiss gently but soon Blaine got frustrated and he pushed his tongue through Sebastian's lips and explored his mouth. Sebastian returned the action as soon as Blaine's tongue entered his mouth and the boys' tongues darted around each other, touching and entwining. Sebastian's hand reached out to Blaine's waist and tried to pull him closer but the confines of the car made this impromptu make-out session all the more harder. They wanted to feel each other but they couldn't get their bodies close enough and both of them groaned but they continued to kiss. Eventually they pulled apart, both of them breathing heavy. They both dropped their hands and Blaine's landed on Sebastian's as they rested on the seat of Blaine's chair. They continued to look at each other as they tried to bring their breathing under control.

"Wow, that was, wow." Blaine said.

Sebastian just smiled and nodded. That kiss had blown his mind. He had always known that they would be like that and as he held onto Blaine's hand, he could still feel the electricity between them. He had waited for nearly a year to kiss Blaine like that and it had been worth the wait. After a few more minutes, Sebastian started the car and proceeded to drive home. Before he had taken off, he had placed Blaine's hand on his knee and he was glad when Blaine left it there. He'd even started to rub his hand, almost absently, up and down Sebastian's thigh which wasn't really helping Sebastian's concentration. He did manage to somehow make it home safely and when they had entered the house, he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the nearest room where they could sit down. Blaine let himself be led, eager to continue what they had started in the car. When they were seated, Sebastian just sat there and Blaine wondered what the hell was going on. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and Blaine realised that he was still letting him set the pace. Blaine smiled and reached out for Sebastian's hand. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed each knuckle as his thumb rubbed the top of his hand. His other hand was resting on the sofa, next to Sebastian's legs so he lifted it up and placed it on his leg and started to rub gently. Sebastian closed his eyes and he let himself get swept away by the feelings that were overwhelming him from just those simple touches.

However, his eyes flew open when Blaine stopped his ministrations. Looking over, he saw that Blaine was staring at him and smiling.

"What?"

"You are beautiful. And I'm sorry I haven't told you that earlier."

"You too. But then again, I've always thought that. You are just gorgeous and I'm glad that we are where we are. You have shown me so much over the last few weeks. What we have is so much more than what I ever hoped for."

"Surprisingly, for me too. Thank you for not pushing me. This is what I wanted, I wanted to be sure and I am. I see so much for us in the future. Will you take that journey with me?"

"Each and every step, wherever you want to go, I will be next to you."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. This time however, they were able to get so much closer and without even knowing who instigated it, they were lying down on the sofa, bodies pressed against each other as their kiss deepened and exploring hands roamed over each other, shirts were pulled out of trousers and fingers were run though chest hair. Blaine tweaked Sebastian's nipple causing him to moan which only encouraged Blaine to repeat the move. Sebastian responded by lowering his hand to the top of Blaine's trousers. He rested his hand there for a moment before he slowly lowered his hand and cupped Blaine through his pants. Blaine instantly froze as he felt Sebastian squeeze him gently, letting out a deep groan. Sebastian repeated the action and he felt Blaine rock into his hand and he smiled as they continued to kiss. He released Blaine, much to the other boy's protests, and raised his hand to Blaine's belt. With deft fingers, he undid the belt, then the button and finally, he lowered the zipper. As his fingers grazed over Blaine's penis, the other boy let out a whimper. Before he could put his hand onto Blaine's flesh, Lois called out to him from somewhere in the hallway. The boys leapt apart, Blaine quickly doing up his pants as Sebastian tried to get himself under control as he stood up and walked to the door to talk to Lois. When he returned to the sofa, Blaine was sitting in the corner, all buttoned up.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You pick, the interruption or for letting it get that far."

"I think I'll go with the interruption. We were both on the sofa; I could have stopped you at any time."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, maybe not. I'm not sorry, that was amazing but I think I should go now. I don't think I can trust myself at the moment and I don't want to jump straight into this. I still think we need to take our time. Is that ok?"

Sebastian nodded his head even though he knew that it would be hard to take a step back now, knowing how good Blaine had felt in his hands. But he cared too much about Blaine; he would once again follow the other boys lead. He walked Blaine out to his car and they shared a short, sweet kiss before Blaine got into his car. Winding down the window, he asked Sebastian once more if he was going to come over for Christmas. Sebastian knew that he couldn't say no to him so he just nodded his head and was rewarded with a huge smile.

When Blaine told him mum that Sebastian was coming over to spend Christmas day with them, Ruth just nodded her head. She knew that Blaine had been spending a lot of time with Sebastian but she still wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him for doing what he did to her son. She knew that she should, seeing as Blaine clearly had but she was a mother and where her kids were concerned, nothing could be easily forgiven. But for her son's happiness, she would try.

Kurt walked through the terminal, looking for his dad. Before planning his early return, he had checked the Dalton website to see when the Winter Festival was on and had booked his flight accordingly. The last few weeks had been really hard, not contacting Blaine but he had decided that he needed to talk to him face to face, make him listen. His loss and loneliness hadn't diminished and his guilt and regret had just grown even more. He needed to make Blaine see that he was sorry and that they should try again. Just as he collected his bag he heard his dad call out his name. Turning around, he smiled when he caught sight of his dad. He hadn't realised till just then how much he had missed him. The two men hugged each other in the middle of the terminal, not caring about the looks that they were receiving from the people around them. As he pulled back, he had to wipe his tears away and he saw his dad do the same thing.

"Welcome home kiddo. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful. Just the way I like them. It's so good to see you dad. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Carol is planning a big welcome home dinner for you. I even got in touch with Will Schuester and invited him and Emma over as well."

"Oh dad, I hope she hasn't planned it for tonight. I have somewhere I have to be."

"You only just got here. What's so damned important that you have to go tonight?"

"It's the Winter Festival at Dalton tonight and I have to see Blaine. I need to tell him face to face that I'm sorry and ask him to give us another chance."

"Is that wise kiddo?"

"Wise or not dad, I have to do it. I miss him so much."

"Ok, I'll let Carol know and we can reschedule the dinner to tomorrow night. How are you going to get to Dalton?"

"I'll just drive. I'm sure you kept my baby all checked and ready to go."

"Of course."

When they got home, Kurt went inside to say hello to Carol with a hug and a kiss. They talked for a little bit while Kurt unpacked his bag. As soon as he'd done that, he excused himself from his step-mum and went to have a shower before getting dressed to go to Dalton. As he drove the familiar drive, he reminisced about the very first time he drove to Dalton, how nervous he was about being caught out spying on the Warblers. He smiled as he remembered that first meeting with Blaine, how he had fallen for him almost at once. As soon as he had started to sing, Kurt had felt himself fall. And now he had to make Blaine fall in love with him all over again. He had to do it because he was so lonely without him in his life.

Blaine looked out from behind the curtain at the audience. Sure enough, his parents were sitting near the front. He had known that they would be there. They always made time to be at every performance. Although he was surprised to see Olivia and Peter sitting beside them. He had told his sister that he was singing tonight but she hadn't known if she would be able to come. Maybe he should have told them exactly what he was singing but now it was too late. He and Sebastian were the last to sing, the other groups had been spread out between the other acts and now it was just the two of them left, they were to sing before the final number where all the Warblers formed to sing one last song.

"Hey, come on. It's time to get ready." Sebastian said as he pulled him away from the curtain just as the auditorium door at the rear of the room, allowing Kurt entry into the now darkened room.

Walking quickly to one of the empty seats at the back of the room, Kurt sat down and waited for the show to continue. He knew that the traffic accident would hold him up but he had missed most of the concert, he just hoped that he hadn't missed Blaine perform. Just then the curtains parted and he could see Blaine on stage, what he hadn't expected to see was Sebastian. Damn, they were performing together. How had he never thought about this? Sebastian would have been the first to bad mouth him to Blaine. Damn, this might make things a little bit harder. The music started and the two boys walked to each other as they started to sing, alternately with each verse and coming together on every other verse.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas_  
_Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Kurt sat up straighter in his chair once he'd heard the first stains of the song. He wondered what the hell was going on. He knew that Sebastian would have been all over Blaine but he hadn't expected Blaine to be doing the same. It was a good thing that he had come now. He needed to get to Blaine, make him realize that it was him and not Sebastian that he should be singing to and with.

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You_

Kurt continued to seethe as the two boys on stage danced around and sang to each other. He could clearly see them flirting with each other and he started to worry. Maybe he had left it too long.

Meanwhile on stage, Blaine and Sebastian seemed to have forgotten that they were on stage and were just singing to each other.

Ruth and Ben looked at the boys on stage and then looked at each other. There was definitely something going on between their son and the boy he was singing with and he looked so very happy.

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

When they finished singing, Blaine and Sebastian threw their arms around each other and laughed. It took them a moment to realize that the rest of the Warblers had joined them onstage and that the audience was cheering very loudly. However, soon they were being pulled apart and put in their places for the next and final song of the night. Blaine had to admit that he felt bereft when he lost contact with Sebastian, but he made his way through the next song and as soon as he could, he made his way over to his boyfriend.

"That was amazing, we sounded so good together." Blaine said excitedly.

Sebastian just laughed and nodded as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips amid some loud catcalls from their friends to which Sebastian flipped them the bird and continued to kiss his boyfriend. It was only when Flanagan walked backstage and told them all to help pack away the set decorations that Sebastian pulled away and went to help some of the boys off to the left of stage. Blaine turned to go help on the other side but he was rooted to the spot when he saw Kurt standing in the wings, glaring at him.

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry it's been a while since I updated but I had to rewrite this chapter. I wasn't happy with the original version. So, I hope you like it this way. Once again, thank you for all the reviews and favourites. You guys are great. So please enjoy this chapter and if the mood strikes you, I'd love to have some more reviews. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Blaine couldn't believe that he had the audacity to ask him such a question.

"What the hell right do you think you have to even ask me that question? Let me tell you Kurt, you have NO right to ask it. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to talk to you. I needed to talk to you." Kurt said pleadingly.

Blaine just crossed his arms and stared at his ex-boyfriend, still not believing that he was here. He was so angry that he knew if he spoke he would say something that he could never take back and he didn't want to do that. Kurt just watched him, hoping.

"I wanted to apologize, to say I'm sorry. You wouldn't talk to me over the phone so I thought I should come and see you. Please Blaine, I really am sorry. I'm here begging you to forgive me and give us another try. I miss you."

"Oh my God Kurt! Did you think that I'd just be sitting by the phone waiting for you to tell me it was all a mistake? I'll admit that in the beginning, I was shocked and hurt but you know what? That was a few weeks ago and I've moved on now. So no Kurt, we can't give it another try."

Kurt just looked at Blaine, he was so angry and Kurt could see any chance slipping away but he hadn't come here to give up so easily. He had to try, at least Blaine was talking to him, well yelling at him, but at least they were communicating. He had to keep trying.

"Please Blaine, please; you have to talk to me. You have to listen. I was stupid. I should never have ended things with you. I still love you, I never stopped loving you. Please Blaine; please tell me that you will at least think about it."

Sebastian was about to run back out onto the stage, to tell Kurt to take a hike, that Blaine and he were boyfriends now and he no longer had any part in Blaine's life. He had just taken a step when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Leave it Seb, Blaine is handling it. He needs to do this. He needs to finally cut the cord between them. If you go storming in now, it's just going to get worse. You know how Kurt feels about you and the way that you and Blaine were singing to each other out there on the stage earlier, he has to know that there is something going on between the two of you."

Sebastian didn't want to wait, he wanted to go and punch Kurt. He really didn't like that guy. He never had. But what Jeff had said did make sense; Blaine needed to see this through to the end but that didn't mean that he had to leave. He was going to stay here until Kurt left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that many of the Warblers had the same idea; they too had come over when they had heard Blaine shouting and now they were just waiting to see what was going to happen.

"You are unbelievable Kurt, you say that you still love me but where was that 'love' when you dumped me? And if you loved me, why the hell did you dump me? No, don't tell me, I don't really care anymore."

Kurt just looked at him; he couldn't believe that this was it. He had been in love with Blaine for more than two years and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He couldn't.

"Blaine, I'm not willing to give up on us. I've told you, I made a terrible mistake and I'm sorry. We were so perfect together and if you just give us another chance, I know that we can be that again. Remember when we used to sing to one another? We had such good times together. You are my first love and I will always love you."

Blaine just stared at Kurt, why wouldn't he listen to what he was saying? How could he be any clearer? And then it struck him, it was actually something that Kurt had just said.

"Of course I remember singing to each other and seeing as you won't listen to a word I'm saying, I guess I'm just going to have to tell you in another way."

He walked passed Kurt and picked up a chair. Placing it beside Kurt, he told him to sit. He didn't wait to see if Kurt had followed the instruction. He walked over to the docking station that was always set up just off stage. Taking out his Ipod, he scrolled through his music until he found the right song. Sitting his Ipod in the dock, he hit play and turned to face Kurt. Taking a deep breath, he started to sing.

_You say you don't know what you were thinking,  
Well neither do I.  
And after the time we spent together,  
You think you deserve another try._

_Well girl I don't know what it is_  
_That you're expecting_  
_Just because you looked me in the eye_

_And say you're sorry,_  
_Oh, you're sorry,_  
_You want it back the way it was._  
_Well I'm sorry,_  
_But sometimes sorry,_  
_Just ain't good enough._

_You say you never meant to hurt me,_  
_Well that might be true._  
_But do you really think I should forgive you,_  
_For what you put me through._

_Oh, I remember every time you said you loved me_  
_But I know now your love was just a lie_

_And you say you're sorry,_  
_Oh you're sorry,_  
_You want it back the way it was._  
_Well I'm sorry,_  
_But sometimes sorry,_  
_Just ain't good enough._

_Oh, girl I don't know what it is_  
_That you're expecting_  
_Just because you looked me in the eye_

_And say you're sorry..._

_Oh, you're sorry,_  
_So sorry,_  
_And you want it back the way it was._  
_Well I'm sorry,_  
_But sometimes sorry,_  
_Just ain't good enough._

When he'd finished, Blaine just stood there and stared at Kurt, hoping that his message had finally gotten through. As the music for the next song started, he walked back over to the docking station and removed his Ipod. He heard the chair scrape on the floor as Kurt stood up. He waited silently, hoping that Kurt would just leave. What he hadn't expected was to have someone spin him around. He came face to face with Kurt, who was standing a lot closer than he wanted him to be. Before he could ask him to move away, Kurt took his face in his hands and kissed him. Blaine stood there, in shock. He had never expected this, how could Kurt be doing this.

When Kurt broke the kiss and pulled back, Blaine raised his hand and slapped his across the face.

"How dare you. I've just told you over and over that we will not get back together and what do you do? You kiss me. It's over Kurt. Don't ring me, don't send me flowers, and don't send me anything. I've had enough. You may have dumped me but now I'm ending it. Leave now Kurt, leave and don't come back."

Blaine pocketed his Ipod and walked off the stage, leaving Kurt standing there, watching him leave. Kurt felt his heart break and he knew in that instant that this must have been how Blaine had felt when he'd broken up with him nearly a month ago. He had hoped that because it had only been such a short time that he still would be able to convince Blaine that they still belonged together. What he hadn't counted on, and he should have, was that Sebastian would be 'Johnny on the spot' and step in when Blaine was hurting.

"Why are you still here, Blaine told you to go?"

Kurt knew that voice; he despised that voice and the person it belonged to.

"Of course you're still here. What did you do? Jump him as soon as my back was turned?"

"You didn't turn your back, you dumped him. And not that I need to justify myself to you, but no, I didn't jump him. I was his friend. I listened to him and I let him set the pace. We are together now because it's what he wanted. You were the idiot who let him go and I'm not going to make that mistake. I know how wonderful he is. And now he's mine. So get the hell out of here and leave him alone. He is no longer your boyfriend and whatever he does with his life now is his business and none of yours whatsoever."

"You are still an arrogant jerk who just wants to stick his nose into other people's business."

"You just don't listen do you? Blaine is not interested in continuing a relationship with you. HE IS NOT INTERESTED KURT. He has moved on, with me. I intend to make him happier than you ever did. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back. You are no longer welcome here at Dalton. Is that clear enough for you?"

Sebastian let out a frustrated growl and punched one of the set flats, putting a hole in it before he pushed it to the ground. Kurt just stared at him before he finally walked off the stage and out of the auditorium.

"Kurt!"

Turning at the sound of his name, he was surprised to see Nick and Jeff running up to him.

"Hi guys. How are you?"

"We're fine." Replied Jeff. "Look Kurt, you can't do this."

Kurt just looked at them. What was going on? Was no one on his side?

"What? What can't I do?"

"You need to let him go Kurt. He has moved on. He is happy with Sebastian. You hurt him so much. We all saw it and now he's happy. If you still love him, you want him to be happy right?"

Kurt could only nod. He wanted Blaine to be happy but he wanted him to be happy with him. How could he walk away from him, he loved him so much.

"Then you have to leave him be Kurt, he's happy. You need to move on as well. He's doesn't want things to go back the way they were. Don't pin your hopes on getting back together because it isn't going to happen."

Kurt just looked at the two boys; everyone tonight had told him the same thing. That Blaine had moved on, that he didn't need or want Kurt in his life and now Kurt had to accept the fact that because he had been flattered by the attention of a good looking guy, he had destroyed something that had meant everything to him. After saying goodbye to the two boys, he headed to his car and drove home in silence. Not even music could lighten his mood. He didn't know how he would face everyone at the wedding, it seemed that none of them were backing him and if he was completely honest with himself, he couldn't blame them. Maybe it was time that he listened to everyone, he started this but Blaine finished it and now he would have to move on by himself. Find a way to be happy just as Blaine had.

Sebastian went looking for Blaine; he wanted to make sure that he was alright. As he walked around the halls and looked into the dressing rooms. He couldn't find him anywhere and he was starting to worry. He decided to see if Blaine had gone to join his family. Walking through the halls back to the stage, he started to calm down which was a good thing. He didn't want to face Blaine's parents while he was still angry, he didn't want to give Blaine's mother any further cause to doubt his suitability for her son. Just before he reached the side entrance to the foyer, he saw Blaine. He was just standing beside the door, resting his head on the wall. His shoulders were heaving up and down but he was making no sound. Sebastian walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Blaine turned around and faced Sebastian. Doubt clouded his face and Sebastian started to panic. Had everything been in vain, did Blaine still love Kurt? Would he go back to him, even after everything that he had said and sung on the stage? Would he lose him? Could he be the better man and let him go?

"Blaine, what's going on?"

Blaine looked over at Sebastian, knowing that he had done the only thing that he could have done. He felt good actually. His heart survived and he no longer felt the aching pain that he had felt when Kurt had first ended things. Just looking at Sebastian, he felt himself lighten. Who would have thought that he would have been able to move on so quickly? Maybe that should have told him something.

"I'm fine Seb. Honestly. I didn't realise until tonight that I actually needed to talk to Kurt, to tell him face to face that I had moved on. I did doubt that I could do it, that I could walk away from him. He was my first boyfriend after all, my first everything if I was to be honest."

Blaine saw the look on Sebastian's face and started to chuckle.

"Now, now. There's no need to be jealous. It's over and there is a lot more firsts to discover together. Now come on, let's go see my family. My sister is very eager to meet you. But I need to warn you that she can be a little strange at times, so if she says anything weird, just ignore her. I try to."

Sebastian nodded and took Blaine's offered hand. They walked through the door, hand in hand. He instantly recognised Blaine's mother. He looked at the other people she was standing with. Instantly his sister smiled when she saw him looking at her. He could see the same twinkle in her eyes that Blaine had when he was about to say something cheeky. He didn't have to wait for her to say something. As soon as they joined Blaine's family, Olivia turned towards them.

"So, you're the slushie boyfriend? Well I can see why Blaine forgave you so quickly. You're cute. Good choice Blainey."

Blaine shut his eyes, dropped his head and just sighed. He should have known. But Sebastian was her equal.

"Why thank you. I'm kinda glad that he forgave me as well. You see I'd been pining away, trying to get him to notice me. So I did the only thing left to me, I begged him to forgive me."

"No you didn't. You told me over and over that you were sorry. You were also there for me when I needed a friend. That's why I forgave you."

Both Olivia and Sebastian laughed.

"He's always been easy to bait. He snaps back so quickly. It's nice to meet you Sebastian. I really only have one thing to say to you and this time I'm serious. If you hurt my baby brother there will be nowhere safe to hide."

Sebastian nodded his head and he knew that he had just passed some test that Olivia had set for him. He liked her and when she introduced him to her husband they shook hands and started talking as Blaine talked to his parents. He couldn't actually hear what they were talking about but when he saw Mrs Anderson look around quickly he could only assume that Blaine had just told them about his confrontation with Kurt. She put his hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him and he saw Blaine nod his head. She smiled at her son and gave him a quick hug.

"So, Sebastian. You ready to face the rest of the family on Christmas day?"

"I think so. If they are like you, it'll be a blast."

"Oh no, Andrew is much, much worse. I'm a pussycat compared to him."

Sebastian just smiled, unsure if she was joking or not. Either way, he loved Blaine, so he knew that that would get him through anything.


End file.
